Who To Choose
by Elevating4BTR
Summary: Kendall and Jo have been dating for a while but with an visit with Jo cousin Kendall falls for her. With this love triangle forming who will Kendall choose the girl that he just fell for or the girl that he's in love with.
1. Where It All Started

**Hey this is Elevating4BTR and me and CoverGirlRusher are writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: None of us one Big Time Rush only thing we own is the plot and character that we made together. **

**I hope you like the story**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where It All Started

Jo and Kendall have been together for 6 months when Kendall decided it was time to put their relationship to the next level.

It was a Friday night,the guys were having a Fish Stick Friday in 2J,while Kendall spend the night over at Jo' place.

Jo's POV :

I was in the bathroom checking myself in the mirror for the last time in this hour. As the doorbell rang I went out and saw a smiling Kendall.

Kendall: "Hey,babe!" -he greeted Jo and give her a sweet kiss.

Jo: "Hi! What are you hiding behind your back?" - she asked curiously with a shy smile.

Kendall pulled out what he was hiding behind his back,it was a big Rose bouquet for her. Jo eyes went huge in awe. It was a really beautiful bouquet, and only on special occasions Kendall use to bring it to her. From that she knew instantly that Kendall plans something,but what was the real question. But that didn't matter till they will spend the night together.

Kendall: "We should go inside." - he said with a slight chuckle to Jo who's snapped back to real world.

Jo let Kendall in and they sat down on the couch with a blanket over them,watching a really romantic movie,what usually Kendall can't watch and they instead always watch a comedy but today's night was special she could tell.

In the middle of the movie Kendall couldn't resist himself anymore. As much as he tried, it just got even harder to focus on the film, not on her pretty girlfriend. Jo eyes were on the Tv screen, when she felt as warm hands goes under her blouse and soft kisses are placed on her neck with hot breaths of Kendall's mouth.

Jo tried to stop him: "Kendall, please No,this not the right time for this."- she said,with this Kendall stop doing it, then they continued the movie. After 5 minutes was the time when Kendall got bored with it. He stop the movie with the remote, and turned back to Jo, who was looking him with a question look.

Jo: "Wh"- she couldn't finish what she was saying cause Kendall cut her off with a long, passionate kiss. Kendall leaned over on her, not breaking the kiss, moving his hands down to her pants. Jo stop him for a moment in his movement.

Jo said breathing hard after the long kiss: "You really want to do it?"

Kendall just shot a cute smile to Jo and Jo take that as a BIG yes. Jo related immediately the kiss,the romantic movie and the roses. Everything was the part of the night what he wanted to make special. She was more than ready, but she never thought that there would be a perfect time for it, but this moment was just perfect.

Kendall take Jo into her bedroom in a bridal style then he throw her on the huge king sized bed. Kendall didn't stop even for a moment, he almost teared of the clothes of Jo, while he kept kissing her.

Jo: "Wait a minute, you have protection?"- she asked seriously before they would do something what they will regret in the next day.

Kendall pulled out of his pocket a small bag.

Kendall: "Don't worry, I've got everything under control."-he said with a smirk continuing what they began a minute ago in the living room.

It was both the first time, so it was really memorable...

After it they were laying in the bed,with the blanket covering them,resting in each other's arm.

Kendall placed a small kiss on Jo lips and said : "You were amazing."- he smiled giving an another kiss to her.

Jo: "So were you!"- Then the bell ringed. They look at each other with a "who can it be" look.

Jo: "I don't know, don't look at me! Go check it"!-she said.

Kendall: "But this is your apartment not mine!"- he said chuckling,getting up he went to answer the door. On the way out of the room quickly he put on his boxers and throw on himself a T-shirt. Kendall walked to the door,open it.

Kendall: "Hi!" - he said awkwardly when he saw it was a teenage girl,and he was only in his underwear. The girl just stood there awkwardly when Jo came out in a panties and Kendall's flannel t-shirts. "Kendall, who is it?"-Jo asked came out to see who came.

Jo faked a smile. It was her lovely cousin,who come visit her,but she totally forgot about it.

Jo: "Oh, sorry, Emma!...um...excuse me a second"- Jo whispered to Kendall ear to go in and dress up while she let her in.

When Kendall was in the bedroom, Jo turned towards Emma and said : "You can stay here with me, but don't get use to it, soon you 'll go back to your hometown again. And if I found out that you have any friends here you'll regret it! Do you understand?"- she said harshly, walking in the kitchen area for a drink for her, herself and Kendall.

Just right then Kendall now in his normal outfit come back with a big smile on his face. He sat down beside Jo's cousin who just looked up at Kendall shyly, not saying a word. He found that really weird.

Kendall: "Why are you not talking? - he asked and put his hand over her shoulder, pulling her in a hug.

Emma only answered: "I'm just really tired, you know time zones are really crazy." -she said trying to change the subject.

Jo saw they were talking so she had to do something to tear them apart: "Emma, why don't you go and have a rest? You must really tired." -she asked/said so nicely that she could choke in her own drool.

Kendall: "Come on, give me a hug!I'm not scary!" - he said pulling in a hug Emma.

Emma: "O-okay, night!" -she said and went to her own room. She has visited Jo so many times before the guys aka Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James move here in the Palm Woods so she always got the guest room. But now she was too afraid that she's wanna steal away Kendall from her that she promised herself that she will do anything just to keep them apart from each other.

TBA hope you like the chapter that CoverGirlRusher wrote it was an amazing chapter. I'll write the next chapter soon.


	2. He's Mine

**Shout out to SleepingBones for following and favoring. November 2 1990 for following and favoring. OsullivanLex for favoring. BtrHg9021 for following and favoring. simplerush for following.**

**Comments on Reviews: 2 Guest said they want it to be an Emma and Kendall story: maybe you'll see. November 2 1990 said Jo and Kendall forever: You'll find out who he chooses.**

**Disclaimer: CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. **

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story.**

**I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

Emma: "O-okay, night!" -she said and went to her own room. She has visited Jo so many times before the guys aka Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James move here in the Palm Woods so she always got the guest room. But now she was too afraid that she's wanna steal away Kendall from her that she promised herself that she will do anything just to keep them apart from each other.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 2: He's Mine

Jo POV

I don't know what's going on but Kendall is acting really nice to and around Emma like I know first impression are important but this act is never going to end. I know it's nothing but shouldn't he stop being really nice by now hopefully nothings is going on and if there is then this means war.

I woke up and I see Emma is already awake with this really cute smile. "Hello" I said. She got out of it she's was in a daydream. "Hey" Emma said. "What were you thinking about" I said trying to start a conversation. "Nothing" Emma said. "Okay" I said making me some breakfast. It was pretty silent we said things here and there but she thinking about something and I want to know what it is. I won't think about it any longer because me and Kendall are hanging out today. I get my stuff and about to head out of my apartment "where you going" Emma said. "I'm going to see Kendall" I said. "Can I come" Emma said. "Sure" I said. We left and found Kendall at the pool. Those two are having none stop conversation it's like I'm nothing I'm being ignored I'm jumping in the conversation but still there's nothing. Me and Kendall were suppose to hang out not Kendall and Emma. It feels like I'm losing my guy and that can't and will not happen.

End Of Jo POV

Emma POV

I hope Jo doesn't know I like Kendall well like is more like love. He's so sweet and nice and funny and really cute he's a total package a bonus would be if he's sensitive. I know Jo is dating him but I can't help I want him to be mine no I need him to be mine. Kendall and I have this connection like a spark and when I see Kendall and Jo together they don't have that spark like me and Kendall at least that's what I think. Jo told me to stay away from friends but I can't help it Kendall is amazing we're meant to be together. I wonder what Jo's other friends are like maybe one is better than Kendall personality wise, but I highly doubt that there's no way one is better than Kendall but you never know. Kendall and I are having this conversation about music and it's a very nice conversation and we're laughing and having fun and I notice Jo trying to jump in and talk with us but we're not letting her and I feel bad but I can't help it I want Kendall and that's what I'm going to do he is going to be mine even if me and Jo have a war on him I'll win and make sure I'm the last girl standing.

End Of Emma POV

Kendall POV

I'm have these two girls in front of me one is Emma I barely know but it feels like I known her forever and Jo I've been dating for six months and have history together and she was my first time. But here's the thing I'm in love with both. I know I'm going to have to choose but for now I'll just talk and hang with both then make up my mind. While me and Emma are talking I see Jo left out and she's on her phone looking upset and bored. I'm torn I mean I'm suppose to hang out with her but I have Emma who swept me off my feet I'll talk with Emma now and hang with Jo later.

Me and Emma talked for two hours straight. Best conversation I've ever had no lie and no brainer chooser. I told Emma that I should hang with Jo and she totally understand and I said I'll talk to you later. I look to see the chair that Jo was sitting in and she wasn't there. I called her phone and she wouldn't pick up so I called again still no answer. I go to her apartment to see if she's there. I knocked on her apartment door and she answered. "What" Jo said. "Why did you leave the pool" I asked. "Oh now you want to hang out with me. I left because you kept talking to Emma and you both ignored me so I thought that I wasn't wanted so I left because I couldn't take it anymore" Jo said. What Jo just said burned me inside I feel bad for it. "Jo I'm sorry I didn't mean to mean to make you feel this way I want to give Emma a proper nice welcome but I shouldn't have ignored you" I said. "I forgive you but you were the least expected person to ignore me and since you did I'm hurt sorry I just don't want to hang out" Jo said as she closed the door. I feel even more bad for what I did know but I understand why she's doing this if I was her I would be doing the same thing. I was going to the lobby when I spotted Emma. "Hey" Emma said. "Hey" I said gloomy. "What wrong I thought you and Jo were supposed to hang out" Emma said. "I was but she's upset that I was ignoring her when we hung out when I should have hanged with her but I didn't" I said. "I feel awful I should let you and Jo hang out instead of getting in the way" Emma said. "You weren't getting in the way your new here and I want to get to know you and I got your back since you don't know tons of people yet" I said. "Awe you're so sweet" Emma said. "Look since you're not busy and neither am I we should hang out and get to know each other a little more" I said. "I love to that's sounds very nice" Emma said. Me and Emma sit down and chat.

End of Kendall POV

Jo POV

I calmed down and started thinking Kendall wouldn't do it on purpose so I decided to forgive him and maybe I'm jealous of him hanging out with Emma because she just came here and making her feel welcome and it makes me feel ignored and forgotten but I know Kendall wouldn't forget me. I know I don't like Emma but she deserve to have a few friends as long as she doesn't get together with any of them especially Kendall that's when things will get ugly. I'm going to find Kendall so we can hang out first place I expect him to be at is his apartment so I go down to 2J. I knock on the door Logan answered it. "Hey is Kendall here" I asked. "No he's not here" Logan said. I leave 2J next place is the pool because that's pretty much where we always hang out. I would suspect Rocque records but he has a day off. I enter the elevator push the button the lobby. I exit the elevator and I see Kendall and Emma together hanging out and their laughing. Okay now I'm jealous and he's mine and I'll make sure it stays that way.

TBA What will happen next. What will Jo do about Kendall and Emma. Who will Kendal choose. Will Emma try to ruin their relationship. These are the question you may be wondering. Read to find out more. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hope you like the chapter.

Peace


	3. What To Do

**Thanks for everyone who reviews to us! :) It's great to hear that you guys like this story :)**

**Thanks to Jendall the cutie couple ever for favoring the story**

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviews sorry there's too much to respond or some aren't really responds. We'll take your suggestion and thanks for the support it's been great.**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story.**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

Jo POV

I calmed down and started thinking Kendall wouldn't do it on purpose so I decided to forgive him and maybe I'm jealous of him hanging out with Emma because she just came here and making her feel welcome and it makes me feel ignored and forgotten but I know Kendall wouldn't forget me. I know I don't like Emma but she deserve to have a few friends as long as she doesn't get together with any of them especially Kendall that's when things will get ugly. I'm going to find Kendall so we can hang out first place I expect him to be at is his apartment so I go down to 2J. I knock on the door Logan answered it. "Hey is Kendall here" I asked. "No he's not here" Logan said. I leave 2J next place is the pool because that's pretty much where we always hang out. I would suspect Rocque records but he has a day off. I enter the elevator push the button the lobby. I exit the elevator and I see Kendall and Emma together hanging out and their laughing. Okay now I'm jealous and he's mine and I'll make sure it stays that way.

End Of Jo's POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 3 What To Do

Kendall POV

I saw Jo from the corner of my eyes standing in the lobby entrance watching us with a really sad face. I turned my attention back to Emma who kept talking with me. She noticed that I look at someone else. She turned around in his seat, meeting with Jo angry glares.

Emma: "Come on Kendall, ask her to join us!"- she patted my back.

Kendall: "Okay. Are sure?"- he asked unsure.

Emma: "Totally,after all she's your girlfriend, now go!" - he got up and came back with Jo.

Jo: "Hi!" - she said false to Emma. You could cut with a knife the tension in the air. Kendall knew it well that this wasn't a good idea. It was pretty obvious that the two girl don't like each other at all.

I was hanging out by the pool for 2 hours with Jo and Emma till it's got dark. Or at least we want, but Jo keep acting really weird, what I don't know why she does. She's so unlike-Jo. I didn't fall in love with this Jo, the old Jo was nice, caring and sweet, now all is she doing is getting jealous every time I'm with Emma. I can see something bothering her, and im gonna find out.

Kendall: "Emma,can you leave us alone please?"- I asked nicely from Emma,she nodded "ok" and went up to Jo's apartment. Leaving me and Jo alone at the pool area. Around this late time, you couldn't find a soul near the pool,they were alone, in each other company.

I sat up in my lounge chair and signed to her to sit in my lap, she shot a smile to me and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her,holding her close to my warm body. She got comfortable and laid her head on my shoulder snuggling closer to me. She was face to face with me. A big smile appeared on my face unwittingly.

Jo: "Kendall, I don't wanna loose you!" - she said trying hold back the tears what broke my heart. That was the moment when I realized what have I done with her today. All day I was hanging out with Emma totally forgotten about Jo who should come with me on a date. I felt terrible.

I managed myself to speak. Kendall: "Jo, I'm so sorry, and don't even think for a minute that I would leave you because of Emma or someone else. I love you more than you will ever know. You're my everything." - I said to her as an apologize.

Jo: "Don't do that again, you know how much it's hurted?"- she asked from me,looking me in the eyes.

Kendall: "I know, and It won't happen again, I promise you that" - with that Kendall give Jo a long, sweet kiss.

Kendall: "okay, okay, Jo" - he chuckled. Jo turned on, I had to stop her.

Jo pulled away with a red face: "This isn't the right place for this, right?"

Kendall: "Nope."- I just shook my head at how she was acting. It was really cute. They grabbed their stuffs than Kendall accompanied Jo to her apartment door, after their goodbye kiss they said bye to each other.

Kendall walked into 2J tiredly,plopping down on the couch next to the boys. The guys turned their heads towards Kendall.

Logan: "What's up bro?"- Logan saw that I'm not alright and of course he wanted to know it.

James: "You were spending the afternoon with Jo, then why are you so sad? Huh?"

I let out a big sigh and said: "None of that happened. I was with Emma."

Carlos: "Who's Emma?" - he asked confused.

Kendall: "She Jo's cousin. Today we had our first time together with Jo and right then she knocked on the door,then the things just happened and at the end I ignored completely Jo. She was really mad at me, cause I kept get to know Emma,talking with her, laughing while Jo was in her apartment."

Logan: "And? What's her problem with Emma?"

Kendall: "She's got jealous over on Emma. And I think I kinda, um, l, like her?"- it came out more than a question.

Logan: "But you are not gonna broke up with Jo right? You two are together since over 6 month! While on the other side you know Emma since 1 day.

You can't fall for her."

Kendall: "I know, I know,but you can't command to your own heart."- he sighed.

Carlos: "Just remember she's just a girl, don't give up your serious relationship with Jo because of that Emma."

I'm surprised on what Carlos said. That was the first time when he said something what was useful. I zoned out but James brought me back to real world.

James: "KENDALL!"

I snapped back to myself.

Kendall: "Hm? What?"

James: "I know what you need. MOVIE NIGHT with your best buddies!"- he said excitedly.

Kendall: "Fine, I'm in. What we gonna watch?"

Logan: "Your gonna love it!"- Logan grabbed the tv remoter starting the movie. The movie what they choose was one of my favorites but I couldn't pay any attention on the movie. All I had in my mind was Jo and Emma. I couldn't get them out of my head. I kept thinking on what should I do even there is nothing between Emma and me,we only just had a great time and nothing more... *I kept thinking* I could be with Emma who I know for 1 day and I had a great day with her OR Jo who is nice but she don't wanna do crazy things with me, she's not adventurous like me. I don't know what to do. I wouldn't think that one person can change my mind and its gonna drives me crazy.

TBA hope you like this chapter next one in the next couple of days.


	4. Fighting

**Thanks to Danitherusher for favoring and following the story.**

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up.**

**Wow so many reviews this is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story.**

**I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall POV

Logan: "Your gonna love it!"- Logan grabbed the tv remoter starting the movie. The movie what they choose was one of my favorites but I couldn't pay any attention on the movie. All I had in my mind was Jo and Emma. I couldn't get them out of my head. I kept thinking on what should I do even there is nothing between Emma and me,we only just had a great time and nothing more... *I kept thinking* I could be with Emma who I know for 1 day and I had a great day with her OR Jo who is nice but she don't wanna do crazy things with me, she's not adventurous like me. I don't know what to do. I wouldn't think that one person can change my mind and its gonna drives me crazy.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 3 Fighting

Kendall POV (still)

I'm going to hang with Emma today Jo has to work today so it's me and Emma today maybe by hanging out with her a couple more time I'll make my decision because one has to be made. Me and Emma are going to hang at the Palm Woods park. Emma was going to meet me there.

"Hey" Emma said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey" I said Emma is a hugger she loves giving people hugs she's so sweet.

Emma and I we're talking about music she loves "incubus" just like me and love "Drake" and "Macklemore" we have so many things in common we both are adventurous and love to try new things like we both want to go bungee jumping. We eat organic food I never knew you could have so many things in common with someone but then I met Emma. But then I have Jo I know really well and have some stuff in common and we have this perfect relationship but she takes things to the extreme and I don't like that.

"So do you like hockey" I asked Emma. "Yeah I love Hockey" Emma said. I'm shocked by she said that I haven't met a girl in California that loves hockey. "Oh my gosh your shocking" Emma said giving me the Heimlich. "Are you okay" Emma asked. "Yeah I can't believe you like hockey" I said. "Yeah I love it my favorite team is Minnesota Wild and Maple leaf" Emma said. "Me to I wanted to be a professional hockey player before I became a singer" I said. "Wow I can't believe we have so much in common we're like twins I'm the girl version of you and you're the guy version of me" Emma said. "Yeah it's weird but I like it we could talk and listen to music all day" I said. "Yeah because I actually like your music" Emma said laughing. This is a hard decision and it's getting harder.

End Of Kendall POV

Emma POV

As me and Kendall are talking I'm falling for him more and more he's getting hotter and more amazing by the minute. If he liked me back it would be more amazing but he most likely won't because he's dating Jo which is weird to me because it looks like they don't have much in common they like each other and belong together I'll give them that but having somethings in common is good to have and it looks like they don't, but they have a good history for the most part of what I can tell. I'm not really jealous of Jo but I am jealous that Kendall is not mine. I think Kendall needs someone we can talk things about and listen to similar music not just talk about work or your day and drama. Kendall and Jo remind me of Barbie and Ken they look good together just nothing really in common. They're too much brother and sister and not enough relationship which is why I need to be with Kendall we belong together, have things in common and I don't see us as being brother and sister if we dated, basically the opposite of Jo and Kendall's relationship.

End Of Emma POV

Jo POV

I'm just getting off work they're letting us off early. I hope that Emma and Kendall are not hanging out because I told Emma she can be with my friends just not get together and I think she's trying to "get" with Kendall and that will not happen.

I'm entering Palm Woods Park and I see Kendall and Emma together not surprising. They're laughing and talking and it look like she getting him into her spell make sure he forgets me and falls for her. I walk up to them.

"Emma can I talk to you alone" I said to Emma. "Sure but why" Emma said trying to act all sweet and innocent. I dragged her to our apartment once we got to our apartment I slammed the door.

"What are you doing trying to get with Kendall" I said. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Emma said. "Whatever your trying to get him to leave me to fall for you that's not going to work" I said. "Why's that" Emma said so rudely. "Because we would never leave me for you" I said. "He wouldn't well you to look like a bad couple it's like your not even in a relationship I could be in a better relationship with Kendall then you can" Emma said. "Die" I said attacking her. We started to fight, we were kicking, punching, slapping, pulling hair and scratching each other it's like a cat fight full on attack.

End of Jo POV

Kendall POV

Jo and Emma has been gone for a while so I'm going to see if they're okay or something is going on you never know because Jo has been jealous since Emma came and we started to hang out so I'm a little worried now. They're not in the park, in the lobby or at the pool so they're at their apartment. I knock on the door and it open because they didn't close the door all the way. What I saw was the baddest fight ever class was everywhere its way worse than a cat fight. "Girls" I said trying to break them up but it didn't work. "Hey" I screamed. They stopped fighting.

"What" Jo said. "What are you doing, why are you to fighting" I asked. "Jo started it she attacked me" Emma said and Jo looked disgusted. "Well if you haven't said that me and Kendall weren't a good couple and that you could have a better relationship than me then we wouldn't have this problem" Jo said. "Yeah but you could have controlled your anger" Emma said. "Well if you didn't try to get with Kendall none of this wouldn't have happened" Jo said. They started arguing and yelling. I'm already tired of this Jo has to stop getting jealous and Emma shouldn't have gotten it to this point because she's so sweet and nice I'm surprised she fought Jo. "

"Hey look stop arguing it's both your fault" I said.

"Kendall I know you like Emma so you have to decide it's either me or her" Jo said.

I never saw that coming but Jo is right I do have to decide.

TBA hope you like the chapter who will Kendall decide on. What will happen after Kendall chosen which girl he wants.

Peace.


	5. Decision Made

**Comments on Review: You're about to find out who Kendall choose and the next chapter more people will end up together. **

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up.**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the fifth chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story.**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter.**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall POV

Jo and Emma has been gone for a while so I'm going to see if they're okay or something is going on you never know because Jo has been jealous since Emma came and we started to hang out so I'm a little worried now. They're not in the park, i the lobby or at the pool so they're at their apartment. I knock on the door and it open because they didn't close the door all the way. What I saw was the baddest fight ever class was everywhere its way worse than a cat fight. "Girls" I said trying to break them up but it didn't work. "Hey" I screamed. They stopped fighting.

"What" Jo said. "What are you doing, why are you to fighting" I asked. "Jo started it she attacked me" Emma said and Jo looked disgusted. "Well if you haven't said that me and Kendall weren't a good couple and that you could have a better relationship than me then we wouldn't have this problem" Jo said. "Yeah but you could have controlled your anger" Emma said. "Well if you didn't try to get with Kendall none of this wouldn't have happened" Jo said. They started arguing and yelling. I'm already tired of this Jo has to stop getting jealous and Emma shouldn't have gotten it to this point because she's so sweet and nice I'm surprised she fought Jo. "

"Hey look stop arguing it's both your fault" I said.

"Kendall I know you like Emma so you have to decide it's either me or her" Jo said.

I never saw that coming but Jo is right I do have to decide.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 5 Decision Made

Kendall POV.

I stood there glancing up between Jo and Emma, they were waiting for my answer. Whoever I'll choose the other person will be sad, so no matter what I feel, I have to make my decision. I turned my head towards Jo.

Kendall asked with anger, "You really want me to choose?!"

I don't know what's gotten into her but she was really annoying lately, and I couldn't stand her anymore. I closed my eyes then said, " I choose Emma. " Both of them were totally shocked. Neither of them expected for this answer.

Jo almost fainted, she just couldn't believe that Kendall would actually choose Emma over her, who is his girlfriend for 6 months! And on the other side, Emma was happy but she still couldn't process that now Kendall was hers. It was like a dream, but it was very real.

Kendall was in Jo face by now. He was pretty angry at her.

Kendall said , "Sorry Jo, I loved you, but you just driven me crazy with your permanent jealousy. Seriously I thought you were nice, but I was deadly wrong." Jo just kept crying.

I grabbed Emma's wrist to pull her out of the apartment but Jo grabbed my arm,squeezing it really hard. I let out a yelp. It hurt really badly, "ouch".

Jo yelled despairingly trying hold me back from going away , "YOU'RE MINE!" She couldn't realize that it's over between me and her. This all was like a terrible movie, with cat fight over a guy. Well almost the same to my situation but this was life, while the movie is just an acting.

Kendall yelled back,"NO! JO YOU LOST ME! BYE " I pulled my arm out of her grasp, making her fall on the wood floor. She looked up at me,with pleading eyes,crying. I didn't care about her anymore. She had me but she didn't trust in me so this was the end of our "serious" relationship. I honestly don't mind that I chose Emma, she's sweet and don't wanna kill me, just be with me. I really like her. Yes, I really like her.

I turned around and walked towards the door,pulling after me Emma. I slammed the door of 4J ,leaving Jo alone. Emma and I walked to the door of 2J hand in hand. I smiled a big,what she noticed.

Emma said, "That was really nice from you, that you stood up for me. " She smiled at me sweetly, then she tiptoed and kissed my cheek.

Kendall stated, "Don't be so happy, you were in it too, I thought you are smarter than to fight with Jo but it's over already so it's okay. " Emma let out a small "oooh". But I didn't mind it, Emma had a good reason for it, and I agree with her, Jo can be really mean if it's about me. She couldn't bear to see me with an another girl, unless it was herself. I was her baby doll what I hated it. I didn't realize this until now,now this all ended.

I stopped her for a second and kissed her. I smiled into the kiss, after a minute she broke the kiss looking at me surprised,"Kendall, that was amazing." I pulled her into a hug, smirking proudly that she's mine and continued our way towards 2J.

We reached 2J,opened the door for her, she went in front of me,sat down on the couch, with me. I pulled her close to me, we cuddled. It was just her and me,alone. Until a phone ring interrupted us, it was James's cell. I emerged myself under her hug, picking up the phone from the kitchen table taking it to James room. Walked to his door, I knocked on it. He opened it asking what I want. I said his phone ringing, then in the next second he teared it out of my hand and pressed the 'TALK' button,answering his call. I went back to Emma, who wasn't on the couch, I looked around searching for her, this was when I found her in the swirly slide with Carlos.

I bent down to look inside the swirly slide, they were laughing and talking.

Kendall asked chuckling, "Are you two having fun?"

They changed looks than Carlos answered excitedly like a little kid, "Yep,by the way sorry that I stole Emma,but she wanted to try out my swirly! You're so lucky to have a friend like her, I wish I would have one too" Carlos pouted.

Kendall said, "First of all she can be your friend, I don't mind at all and secondly she's not my friend, we are girlfriend and boyfriend now."

Carlos said cheering, "Oh, okay!Then welcome to the family!" And Carlos pulled Emma into a big bear hug, inside of the swirly side.

Kendall laughed on Carlos cute statement, sometimes he could be acting such a kid. Kendall said not minding, "Okay,have fun,then I guess I'll just start making us something for dinner, oh and if you can't endure him any longer just tell me, I'll be in the kitchen." Kendall winked at Emma, causing Emma blushing really badly.

TBA hope you like this chapter will Jo end up with anyone and if she does then how. Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Thursday.


	6. Shocker

**Comments on Review: You're about to find out who Kendall choose and the next chapter more people will end up together. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the fifth chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall POV

They changed looks than Carlos answered excitedly like a little kid, "Yep,by the way sorry that I stole Emma,but she wanted to try out my swirly! You're so lucky to have a friend like her, I wish I would have one too" Carlos pouted.

Kendall said, "First of all she can be your friend, I don't mind at all and secondly she's not my friend, we are girlfriend and boyfriend now."

Carlos said cheering, "Oh, okay!Then welcome to the family!" And Carlos pulled Emma into a big bear hug, inside of the swirly side.

Kendall laughed on Carlos cute statement, sometimes he could be acting such a kid. Kendall said not minding, "Okay,have fun,then I guess I'll just start making us something for dinner, oh and if you can't endure him any longer just tell me, I'll be in the kitchen." Kendall winked at Emma, causing Emma blushing really badly.

End Of Kendall POV

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 6 Shocker

James POV

I went to see Jo to see if she's okay between her and Kendall and that Emma girl. I knocked on her apartment door and it slowly opened on its own I walked in very cautiously. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Jo" I said as I ran to Jo who was on her floor passed out.

"Jo" I said once more but she never answered me.

I tried to wake her up but nothing was working so I decide that I'll leave a note once she wakes up.

_Dear Jo,_

_I hope you're feeling okay I came in to see how you're doing on the Kendall and Emma and you situation. Anyways I came into your apartment and you we're passed out call me when you wake up._

_Love, James_

I went back to the apartment I thought I had my phone with me but I didn't the only place where I could be is my room. I go to my room and I search for it but its not there. I hear laughing and Kendall voice and a laugh it was a girl but its not Jo's laugh so I have nothing to worry. I hear a knock on my door it's Kendall so I open the door and I see that he has my phone I want to know where it was. I peek at the caller ID and I see a "J" it's a Jo because of the ringtone. I snatch my phone out of Kendall hands and closed the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey James you left a note on me and wanted to know if I was okay" Jo said still waking up.

"Yeah I did and are you okay" I said.

"No not really Kendall picked Emma and I tried to get him back and I couldn't and I cried. I couldn't stop crying then everything came up to me into realization that me and Kendall are really over then I passed out or fainted" Jo said.

I was really shocked I knew Kendall had a hard decision but why didn't he pick Jo. I have nothing against Emma and it's not that I don't like her well actually I don't know her just of her. But Jo is amazing she's sweet, nice, smart, talented, pretty and adorable. Sure she got jealous but everyone gets jealous once in a while and Jo never really got jealous before so Kendall shouldn't have gone hard or out on her.

"Jo I'll come by your apartment and we can talk and just hang out just the two of us" I said.

"Okay thanks that sound very nice" Jo said getting a little happy.

I got ready to see Jo I never been so excited to hang with a girl before maybe that's because she's actually available for once and I wanted her to be mine when she moved here.

I left my apartment in a hurry and I knew that laugh was Emma now. I went in the elevator on Jo's floor and found her apartment. I knocked on her door

"Hey" I said as a hug Jo and entered her apartment.

"Hey" Jo said really enjoying the hug. We went to her couch and sat down.

"I'm so sorry that Kendall dumped you he was an idiot" I said.

"Yeah I know but it shouldn't hurt me so much but it does because he's with my cousin it's like ditching someone for their sister except me and Emma will never be close to being sister or anything like that" Jo said.

"Yeah it must suck seeing someone your still in love with someone else" I said. "

"Yeah it does" Jo said getting teary eye.

I signaled her to come to me and we cuddle. Her head is in my chest crying while I rubbed her arm. It's weird seeing Jo this way and Kendall caused her to be this way and I think I know what's going on.

End Of James POV

Jo POV

James is comforting me in my time of need and it's so sweet. I never seen this side of James before and I like this side of him. I think I like James not as a friend like but I want him to be my boyfriend like. I know he's Kendall best friend but he's with my cousin so I should be with one of his friends even if he hates it. I'm all cried out now I'm just laying there on James lap I'm just lazy and I love his company.

End Of Jo POV

Kendall POV

I wonder who called James it must have been important because after I gave him his phone he left the crib. We all finished dinner now I have to clean the dishes. Logan came into the apartment

"Logan where have you been" I asked.

"I've hung with Camille" Logan said. That made sense he wants to hang with his girlfriend and that's what I want to do.

"Me and Jo broke up and now I'm dating Emma" I said to Logan.

"Wow I'm surprised you and Jo broke up" Logan said.

"Yeah but she kept getting jealous for no reason so I dumped her and chose Emma" I said Logan wasn't excited but he liked Jo so I'll give him time.

"How are you and Camille" I asked Logan.

"We're doing really good we've been on and we're going to stay on" Logan said. Logan and Camille have had an on and off relationship but I hope they can stay on because there a really good couple and are perfect for each other.

End of Kendall POV

James POV

Me and Jo are still cuddling. I have to tell Jo how I feel.

"Jo I need to tell you something really important and it's good" I said.

"What is it" Jo said.

"I like I really like and I know you just got out of a bad relationship but I want to date you" I said.

"Wow this is amazing I like you to" Jo said.

"Well then will you go out with me" I said.

"Yes I will" Jo said. Me and Jo kissed.

End of James POV

3 days Later

Jo POV

I've felt like crap James is taking care of me which is sweet me and him are we're hitting it off but now James and I relationship is way better relationship than the one I had with Kendall. James got me some pregnancy test if I'm pregnant because he said my symptoms match with knowing your pregnant or might be pregnant. James gave me the test and I took them all.

It's time to check the test and all of them read that I'm positive but these test could be false so I'm going to my doctor appointment that I made to see if I really am or not.

I'm in the Doctors office waiting for my name to be called.

"Jo Taylor" the nurse called me.

I followed her to the examine office.

"The doctor will be here shortly" the nurse said exiting the room. The worst moment ever waiting for a doctor I hate these moments they take forever well at least I think they do.

My doctor came into the office.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hollywood I'm going to be your doctor" Dr. Hollywood said.

"Lay back and let see if your pregnant" Dr. Hollywood continued.

I laid back and he put this gel on me all over my stomach and he saw these little circle dots.

"Congrats Jo your going to be a mom" Dr. Hollywood said.

TBA how will Jo react. How will everyone else react. Hope you like the chapter. Next chapter soon.

Peace :D


	7. What Will I Do

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the fifth chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Jo POV

I'm in the Doctors office waiting for my name to be called.

"Jo Taylor" the nurse called me.

I followed her to the examine office.

"The doctor will be here shortly" the nurse said exiting the room. The worst moment ever waiting for a doctor I hate these moments they take forever well at least I think they do.

My doctor came into the office.

"Hello I'm Dr. Hollywood I'm going to be your doctor" Dr. Hollywood said.

"Lay back and let see if your pregnant" Dr. Hollywood continued.

I laid back and he put this gel on me all over my stomach and he saw these little circle dots.

"Congrats Jo your going to be a mom" Dr. Hollywood said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 7 What Will I do.

Jo POV

I sat up on the bed and just stared out of my head for a minute. The news shocked me. 'you're going to be a mom' - this kept repeating in my head over and over. I snapped back to real world when Dr. Hollywood spoke, "For the first hearing it the news are shocking to everyone, but it will be okay." He reassured her.

"Yeah, to those who are really planning this it might but not for me"- I murmured under my nose. Dr. Hollywood looked at her concerned. After I thanked to Dr. Hollywood, I came out of the examination room with the results in my hands. I had to sat down immediately otherwise I would collapse on the floor. My legs were shaky and just couldn't believe that I'm really pregnant, I'm going to be a mommy. Wow, it's too much to process. I was happy, scared but most of all terrified what the others going to say about this. I never planned this. How I will tell this to James or to the guys or Emma who hates me.

Pray For me! It will be so hard, but I have to get over it sooner or later.

I was so nervous, but I had to call up James and tell him to come pick me up, in this state I can't drive I'd just get into a pretty bad car crash and I really don't want to, so I finally managed to dial his number, and after a while he picked up

"hey baby, where are you? I was searching you in your apartment but you were not there, is everything okay?" James asked protectively. I took a deep breath then I spoke " Just pick me up, I'm in the hospital".

" Oh really now I remember, so what is the result? You're pregnant?" - James chuckled trying to ease the silence. Jo tried to force back her tears. She just wanted to let it out all her tears, but the only person who would make her feel better was not there for her anymore. She lost him.

Jo said with a shaky voice " James. Just. Pick. Me. Up." Jo heard as James said he's on the way then he hang up.

Jo sit there waiting for James. Alone, stressful. She looked around and all she was seeing was young happy couples kissing or doing cute stuff while they were waiting for the doctor. Meanwhile she was waiting for James who will kill her. Within a half hour James rushed trough the hospital doors. He asked for information about where Jo could be then he saw her, sitting alone, crying.

He knew very well that Jo got the results, but why Jo don't want to tell him? It was a mystery for him.

James POV.

I begged for Jo to tell me what bothering her, but she was quiet through the drive back to the Palm Woods. Also she was crying still. She scared me. I know we are just together for a few day, but I still love her with all my heart even if she still loves Kendall, she can tell me everything.

We got back, and she immediately went into her room, and threw herself on the bed, letting all her tears slide down her cheek. I don't know what her mind goes trough but it must something very serious if she cried over it for 2 hour.

Deep inside I thought what's wrong, but I didn't want to be real, I very hope it's something else. I sat beside her on the bed and pulled her up from the bed, settling her into my lap, looking into her eyes.

"Babe, you know you can tell me anything, right? I want to help you, but if you don't tell me I can't help." James tried to get Jo to talk.

For a long minutes of silence Jo blurted out what she was keeping inside of herself, " James, I'm pregnant."

James eyes got huge and his arms around Jo tightened, keeping Jo safely.

"You want to keep it?"- This is what first came out of my mouth, even though I don't want to be a dad, I'm still a young star and I don't want to changing diapers and stuck at home with a baby and .- WAIT!WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TOGETHER THAT WAY! This means the baby's father is...Kendall - I thought.

I told softly, " Kendall is the baby's father right?" Jo slightly nodded with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder.

James said seriously , " You need to abort that baby, I'll make you an appointment and no but's, he's out of your life and he's happy with another chick this will the best for you and the baby."- he get up from the bed leaving Jo in shock, she just couldn't believe how could James say that to her. Yes, even herself shocked after finding out the news but she loved the mini Kendall or Jo inside her flat tummy already and James can tell her everything but she won't change her mind about keeping the baby.

James came back after minutes smiling , " For tomorrow they had an emptying so you got an appointment for 10pm,and don't worry I'll go with you, you don't have to go through this alone" - he kissed Jo's forehead.

Jo managed to choke out , " No, James, I won't do it, the baby is mine!" Jo squirmed out of James grasp, running into the bathroom, locking it so James can't go in. But James don't let it without a word, " Come on Jo, I know it's hard but what you will say to Kendall when he's going to see you with a baby who's looks like exactly like him, and what will happen to your career? You want to give up everything because of that baby? Don't be silly, if you abort the baby it will be the best for everyone."-James tried to persuade Jo about the aborting.

Jo yelled frustrated trough the door, she was sitting on top of the closed wc crying, " JAMES,GO AWAY!I KEEP MY BABY,I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK IT'S A TERRIBLE DECISION,YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! THERE'S A SMALL BABY UNDER MY HEART,I CAN'T KILL HER OR HIM!I just can't do it."- she whispered the last part as more tears rolled down her cheek.

Jo said through her tears quietly, " I want to be alone, please go away James." James punched the door with his fist making a loud thud, then he left. This made the already scared Jo jump. After the apartment was empty, Jo slowly come out of the bathroom, plopping down on her bed, crying herself to sleep, hoping tomorrow everything will be okay. She just wished Kendall would be here with her, he wouldn't let to James abort his baby...ill I Do


	8. Kendall Finds Out

**Shout to Renneake for favoriting the story**

**Comments on reviews. Sorry for the James bashing. We'll try to get Carlos and Logan in more. Thanks for liking the story.**

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the fifth chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

Jo said through her tears quietly, " I want to be alone, please go away James." James punched the door with his fist making a loud thud, then he left. This made the already scared Jo jump. After the apartment was empty, Jo slowly come out of the bathroom, plopping down on her bed, crying herself to sleep, hoping tomorrow everything will be okay. She just wished Kendall would be here with her, he wouldn't let to James abort his baby...ill I Do

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 8 Kendall Finds Out.

The Next Day

Jo woke up and her eyes are red and puffy. She literally cried herself to sleep last night. She got up and looked herself in the mirror she didn't look like herself. Jo is taking a shower. Jo thinks and work out her problems while she in there it really does help. Jo got out of the shower and got dressed. Jo decided that she's going to abort the baby. James is right she's to young for the responsibility and with her life right now she can't handle it. Jo is calling James to tell him her decision.

"Hello" James said.

"I'm doing it" Jo said.

"Doing what" James said.

"I'm going to abort the baby" Jo said.

"Okay I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes" James said.

Jo POV

I'm not proud of my decision. But it's the right thing to do. I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life. But I want to be with James. If this will get James and I together and stay together then I'll take that chance. I'm entering the lobby waiting for James. I'm thinking as minute passes by the more I can't do this but in the end I will. I'll hate myself for doing this and I'll live with it forever. I see James and he's coming towards me.

"Ready to go" James said.

"Yeah" I said sad.

"Look it will be okay" James said kissing my forehead.

We got to his car. It's a pretty silent drive he's holding my hands he knows that I'm nervous.

"Jo don't worry you'll be fine" James said.

"I know" I said getting teary eye. I can't do this but it's too late I'm heading to my appointment and it can't be stopped. We're at the hospital. We're a few minutes early. We're in the waiting room sitting and waiting for my worst decision to happen. James and I are cuddling and holding hands.

"Jo Taylor" The doctor called me.

James and I got up and followed her to the room.

I sat down on the bench and James got a chair and pulled it next to me. The doctor is getting ready for the procedure.

"Are you ready" The doctor said.

"Yes" I said.

There about to start the procedure. But I back down. I got off the bench and ran out of the room. I started to cry.

"Jo" I heard James scream.

I kept on running I ran out of the hospital and got a ride from a taxi. I'm glad I did what I did. I got out of the taxi and got into the Palm Woods. I'm still crying I couldn't stop crying. I had to tell Kendall this he deserves to know. I got up to his apartment. I opened the door.

"Jo" Kendall said. I stood there frozen because with Kendall there's Emma.

"What are you doing here" Emma said with an attitude.

"I need to talk to Kendall alone" I said.

"No whatever you can say to Kendall you can say to me" Emma said.

"No not this" I said.

"Honey please let Jo say what she has to say" Kendall said.

"Okay babe only for you" Emma said. Then she gave me the death glare as she left the room.

"What's up" Kendall said.

I walked to the couch and sat on it.

"I'm pregnant with your child. I found out yesterday. I told James and he told me to abort it because 'I'm not ready'. I agreed so I went to the hospital today. But before they could do anything I cried and left the room and came here" I said.

"Wait so all this happened and I didn't know" Kendall said.

"Kendall look I didn't know how you'll react. I mean your with Emma and I thought that I would be stuck doing it alone" I said.

"Jo look I would be there for my child no matter what" Kendall said.

That made me feel a lot better knowing that. Kendall and I hugged it's the best hug I've ever got in a long time. James walked in.

"What was that" James said.

"What" I said.

"You know what leaving the hospital before the abortion. I thought that's what we wanted" James said.

"No that's what you wanted" I said.

"Then why did you almost do it" James said.

"Because I want there to be an us" I said.

"Well if you want that to happen that do the abortion" James said.

"No I don't because this child is to important to me to have the abortion and it's not yours so you can't make the decision" I said.

"Well Kendall won't be in its life" James said.

"Actually he is going to" I said.

"Well then you have to decide it's me or the child" James said.

I couldn't believe what James said then Emma walks in.

"Kendall is this true" Emma said listening to the conversation.

"Yes" Kendall said.

TBA who will Jo choose and what will Emma say. Find out in the next few chapters.

Peace


	9. Kendall New Feelings, Jo Decision

**Comments on review: We took your consideration and suggestion. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's a little late. **

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the fifth chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

"I'm pregnant with your child. I found out yesterday. I told James and he told me to abort it because 'I'm not ready'. I agreed so I went to the hospital today. But before they could do anything I cried and left the room and came here" I said.

"Wait so all this happened and I didn't know" Kendall said.

"Kendall look I didn't know how you'll react. I mean your with Emma and I thought that I would be stuck doing it alone" I said.

"Jo look I would be there for my child no matter what" Kendall said.

That made me feel a lot better knowing that. Kendall and I hugged it's the best hug I've ever got in a long time. James walked in.

"What was that" James said.

"What" I said.

"You know what leaving the hospital before the abortion. I thought that's what we wanted" James said.

"No that's what you wanted" I said.

"Then why did you almost do it" James said.

"Because I want there to be an us" I said.

"Well if you want that to happen that do the abortion" James said.

"No I don't because this child is to important to me to have the abortion and it's not yours so you can't make the decision" I said.

"Well Kendall won't be in its life" James said.

"Actually he is going to" I said.

"Well then you have to decide it's me or the child" James said.

I couldn't believe what James said then Emma walks in.

"Kendall is this true" Emma said listening to the conversation.

"Yes" Kendall said.

(End Of Recap)

Chapter 9 Kendall New Feelings, Jo Decision

Emma POV.

She heard their whole conversation and she very surprised. It's so shocking that Jo is pregnant.

"Kendall is this true" - she asked from him.

He said "Yes."

"SO THIS IS YOUR PLAN TO MAKE US TEAR APART AND BROKE UP! I BET YOU'RE JUST LYING ABOUT THIS WHOLE PREGNANCY,YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM BACK, YOU'RE SUCH A **."- She shouted with anger.

Jo said back in almost a whisper,

"Emma no I wouldn't do that. And you know that no matter what I'll never get back together with him cause you're dating with him. And unlike you, I respect yours relationship. Got it?"

Emma stayed in silence.

Jo couldn't stand there and act like it wouldn't hurt her, what Emma said was cruel and harsh. She couldn't bear it anymore, at first just small teardrop fall of her face, but that in a second went into a flowing. In an instant the two boy rushed up to her to make her comfort. But only James pulled her into a hug, while Kendall seem it better it he would stay in the back, not disturb their moment. Although he really wanted to give a hug to Jo and say 'everything will be okay.' But he just didn't do it. That would just cause more drama about by now was not lack. It would just started a new fight between everyone. To Kendall's surprise Jo looked up from James shoulder after a while and Kendall instantly saw in Jo's eyes what she's thinking. He didn't cared about James, Kendall just went over to the hugging couple, pulling away Jo from James hug, embracing the scared Jo, holding her against his warm body, tightly.

Kendall said into Jo's ear in a whisper so only she could hear it,

"Don't worry as long as I'm here, I won't let anybody hurt our baby." Kendall pulled Jo as close to himself as possible, standing there like this for minutes.

Jo whispered back, "Thank you for being there for us." Kendall just nodded.

Emma cleared his throat. She just couldn't watch any longer Jo and Kendall hugging each other, which caused to both looked up at her, pulling away from each other looking down.

James said seriously , " Come on Jo, let's continue what we were doing. They still can do it and you can continue the filming and your life-like nothing would happen." He went over to Jo but she stepped back,hiding behind Kendall. Jo whimpered, not wanting to be in this situation anymore. She just wanted to lay in her bed watching some TV, in sweats and some hoodie, now she's hiding from James.

Kendall stood up for Jo, "James you can't make her do it, she said she will keep the baby that's her choice."

James answered back impatiently,"Yes it may. But she's now my girlfriend and we love each other so I can choose that she will keep it the baby or not."

Jo said quietly Behind Kendall who held out his arm behind his back into Jo was holding giving Jo a comforting squeeze.

"James I love you but I can't give up this baby, if you really want to be with me then please let me have it"

James said guilty, "I don't know..." He picked up his jacket and ran out of 2J.

Emma said harshly, "Jo you can leave to, we don't want you here."

Kendall didn't like it, "Emma, think before you say anything. You're so mean now."

Jo know she unwanted so she said

"Bye Kendall. And Emma I guess I'll see you in our apartment tonight."

Emma snapped on Jo,

"Don't act like you would care about me." With that she passed Jo bag to saying 'go'.

Kendall called after Jo who almost stepped out on the door

"Wait Jo." He said as he rushed up to the door.

"I'll talk to you later, I love so much our baby and his/her mommy." - he said planting a kiss on Jo's forehead.

This made Jo feel like it's the old times,when Kendall gave her a goodbye kiss or make her feel loved. This filled her heart with happiness.

"Alright." She said.

Just as Jo left the apartment Emma came up to Kendall, wrapping around his neck her arms, kissing roughly. Kendall slowly started to realize that the girl he's with isn't the girl he wanna be with.

It's just not right and his heart says that he loves Jo not Emma. Though he can't do anything.

"Hey, Kendyboo are you here?" - Emma asked stopping kissing Kendall when he didn't kiss back.

"Umm huh, yeah I'm here but not now what if... "- he go cut of by Emma kissing him again passionately.

"Nobody's here, everybody is out of the apartment so relax." - Emma said turning back to Kendall and kiss him.

Kendall kissed her back imagined that it was Jo not Emma, he had to bears Emma making out process.

~Later that night~

Kendall POV.

Logan, Carlos and I were chilling in the living room watching a movie without James. I don't know where he is but one thing is sure, he's not answering our messages and phone calls. He closed out the world. Even though I don't like what he almost did with Jo and our baby I still care about her.

"I'm gonna go out for an hour,I need fresh air to think."- I told to the guys.

"Alright buddy."- Carlos said.

"We will call you if James appears up." Logan said.

"Okay I'll be back soon." I said as I left the apartment.

Jo POV.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie then walked out of the bathroom, finding Emma at the kitchen table eating.

"I'm going out for a little bit."- I said.

"Be careful." - Emma said simply. Emma still hate me, it's so annoying. I get that I hurt her by my meanness but she's already got Kendall that's not enough for her?...

I walked over to the end of the hall where the ladder. It was what connected to the door which lead to the Palm Woods roof. I went up on the ladder making sure nobody sees me. I noticed that the door was slightly opened, which means that somebody's on the roof too, but who's it? I opened the door and I saw a black shaped person, he or she was sitting on the edge of the roof.

I walked over the edge where that person was sitting and his figure became clear. I saw it, it wasn't just a person it was Kendall. He come out to watch the stars. That's his favorite thing to do if he's having a bad day or he just want to relax, he does it under the sky looking the stars.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" - I asked and sat down beside him.

"Nothing much just watching the beautiful stars, look that one."- Kendall said as he pointed towards a big shining star. I looked where he was point and I saw a very shiny star.

"That's a new one, I just find it's cool isn't it?"- he asked looking down at me.

"Yes it is, so... what do you think about the baby?" - She asked looking down at her stomach.

"I'm glad that we have a little alone time together...I missed these very much." Kendall said.

"Yes, but now we are not alone anymore." She said as her lips formed into a smile. Kendall looked at Jo confused.

"We are not just you, me and our baby is here with us too just she or he is too small yet." - Jo said as Kendall shot a big smile to Jo.

"That's true, what you will say to James. I know you wanna be with him but if our baby is the price of it I don't allow it."- Kendall said softly placing his hand of Jo's still flat stomach. Jo could feel Kendall's hand warm trough her hoodie, and it was a magical moment for the both of them.

"I love you and our baby. I don't want you to abort the baby. If it's a girl I wanna spoil her and call her my little princess. Or if it's a boy I can call him my 'little buddy' him and I and the guys can teach him how to play hockey. Even though it's a HUGE responsibility and it's gonna be very hard I know that we can do it. We'll be amazing parents, and our baby will be a cute, nice little kid. Do you still wanna give her or him up?"- Kendall said still resting his hand on her stomach.

Jo didn't hesitate when she said "I will keep our baby."

She kissed Kendall on the cheek. Snuggling to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This baby will have a very great daddy, I know it." She said looking up at Kendall.

"And it will have the most beautiful mommy on the world." Kendall said with a proud smile.

They spent the night on the roof, talking about the baby and everything.


	10. Crash & Burn

**Comments on review: We took your consideration and suggestion. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's a little late. **

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the 10TH chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Jo POV.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie then walked out of the bathroom, finding Emma at the kitchen table eating.

"I'm going out for a little bit."- I said.

"Be careful." - Emma said simply. Emma still hate me, it's so annoying. I get that I hurt her by my meanness but she's already got Kendall that's not enough for her?...

I walked over to the end of the hall where the ladder. It was what connected to the door which lead to the Palm Woods roof. I went up on the ladder making sure nobody sees me. I noticed that the door was slightly opened, which means that somebody's on the roof too, but who's it? I opened the door and I saw a black shaped person, he or she was sitting on the edge of the roof.

I walked over the edge where that person was sitting and his figure became clear. I saw it, it wasn't just a person it was Kendall. He come out to watch the stars. That's his favorite thing to do if he's having a bad day or he just want to relax, he does it under the sky looking the stars.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" - I asked and sat down beside him.

"Nothing much just watching the beautiful stars, look that one."- Kendall said as he pointed towards a big shining star. I looked where he was point and I saw a very shiny star.

"That's a new one, I just find it's cool isn't it?"- he asked looking down at me.

"Yes it is, so... what do you think about the baby?" - She asked looking down at her stomach.

"I'm glad that we have a little alone time together...I missed these very much." Kendall said.

"Yes, but now we are not alone anymore." She said as her lips formed into a smile. Kendall looked at Jo confused.

"We are not just you, me and our baby is here with us too just she or he is too small yet." - Jo said as Kendall shot a big smile to Jo.

"That's true, what you will say to James. I know you wanna be with him but if our baby is the price of it I don't allow it."- Kendall said softly placing his hand of Jo's still flat stomach. Jo could feel Kendall's hand warm trough her hoodie, and it was a magical moment for the both of them.

"I love you and our baby. I don't want you to abort the baby. If it's a girl I wanna spoil her and call her my little princess. Or if it's a boy I can call him my 'little buddy' him and I and the guys can teach him how to play hockey. Even though it's a HUGE responsibility and it's gonna be very hard I know that we can do it. We'll be amazing parents, and our baby will be a cute, nice little kid. Do you still wanna give her or him up?"- Kendall said still resting his hand on her stomach.

Jo didn't hesitate when she said "I will keep our baby."

She kissed Kendall on the cheek. Snuggling to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This baby will have a very great daddy, I know it." She said looking up at Kendall.

"And it will have the most beautiful mommy on the world." Kendall said with a proud smile.

They spent the night on the roof, talking about the baby and everything.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 10 Crash & Burn

Jo POV

I woke up in my bed, but I don't remember going to bed. Kendall must have come and put me in my bed. I loved Kendall and I conversation last night. Best conversation I've ever had with him in a while. It's was like we were still together. I have to talk to James about my decision about the baby. He's going to be upset but he needs to lighten up it's my kid and I want him or her. I get out of bed and take a shower it's where I do some of my thinking and clear my head. I need of think of how I'm going to tell James. I want it to be short and sweet. I get out of the shower and got dressed in a navy blue spaghetti strap dress. I comb my hair and brushed my teeth. I'm ready to talk to James. I called James and told him to meet me at Palm Woods park.

I got to Palm Woods Park. Now I'm nervous as each minute gets closer the harder it gets to tell him. I could bail but I can't, I have to do this. I see James this is it. I get up and prepare to give him the news of his life.

"Hey." James said feeling confident.

"Hey." I said sounding as nervous as can be.

"Have you made your decision?" James asked.

"Yes I have and I choose the baby." I said.

"What?" James asked sounding pissed.

"I'm sorry it's the best decision for this." I said walking away.

I can't believe I did it but I think this is just the beginning.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

James POV

I'm so upset now I can't believe Jo choose her child over me. Why did she make that decision? How could she decide that on her own? Wait I know. Kendall told her to do it. He wants the child and see me and Jo not together. Well Kendall has another thing coming for him.

I knew Kendall would be in the apartment since we don't have to go to the studio today. I open the crib door then slammed it.

"Hey." I said to Kendall all pissed off.

"Hey." Kendall said kind of scared.

"How could you tell Jo to choose the baby over me." I said.

"She wanted my opinion and I told her it and she made it all on her own." Kendall said.

"You didn't have to help let her choose on her own." I said.

"No because you would have forced her to do what you wanted to do and it's not your child. It's mine and I have to make decision for it to. You had no right and try to force Jo to abort him or her." Kendall said.

"Excuse me." I said.

"You heard what I said. You had no right to make Jo try to abort it and make decision that you shouldn't and won't make." Kendall said.

I was getting more mad than ever. I was grunting, clenching my fist, grinding my teeth.

"Your going to get it now." I said attacking Kendall.

Me and Kendall were literally fighting.

"Guys." Logan and Carlos said trying to break us up.

It wouldn't happen me nor Kendall would let go we kept on going.

"Get off of each other." Logan said.

We ignored Logan and just kept on going about our business.

Carlos put on his helmet and ran between us pried us off of each other.

"What going on?" Logan asked.

"James attacked me after I told him not to make decision for Jo and our child." Kendall said.

"Yeah but Jo choose her child over me and Kendall helped her with that decision." I said.

"Look James don't make decision, Kendall take it easy and don't let it get to that level." Carlos said ending this conversation.

The fight ended after that but I'm not done with my revenge I'll get more later and someone new.

End Of James POV

* * *

Kendall POV

I can't believe that me and James fought it's was crazy and out of control. It shouldn't have escalated that far. It shouldn't even happened James is just overreacting. But whatever I'll won't James get in my way. I'm just glad that Jo stuck up for herself and told James that it's the baby over him.

End of Kendall POV

* * *

Jo POV

I told James the decision and I feel good about it. I'm surprised that he didn't blow up in my face. I need to say what's on my mind and say how it is. I need to learn how to do and doing it to James is my first step of doing it. I sitting in my apartment in the living room just thinking. Emma isn't here who knows where she's at I don't really care anyways. I rubbing my flat stomach. I know that nothing is really there yet but I know there's a baby and I want to show my love and make sure he or she knows I love them. I'm wondering if James will want to do anything with me or still want to be friends even though I didn't choose him. I don't know it's kind of unpredictable. It could go either way. But I highly doubt because he doesn't want me to have a baby so why would he want to see me with one. You never know with him sometime you know, but sometime you may know but he'll do the opposite of what you think.

The next day.

I'm heading to work. We have to shoot today but I don't want to go to work. It's going to be one of those days. I hate these days there annoying. I'm heading down the stairs but suddenly I start falling. I know I didn't lose my balance I'm being pushed. I feel down two flights of stairs and as I fell down the last stair I started to cry. I'm in the lobby. I wonder who would do this.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

James POV

I saw Jo in perfect sight it's the perfect for giving her revenge. No one messes with James Diamond and breaks up with him in a way. I pushed Jo down the stairs and it feels good. That better made her think twice about her bad decision.

End Of James POV

* * *

Carlos POV

I'm in the lobby getting 'Fruit Smackers' the best gummy candy ever. As I get it I hear someone crying so I listened to the cry and followed the sobs. I found it and it's Jo on the ground at the end of the stairs and she doesn't look good. I'm panicking I have to call Logan he'll know what to do.

"Hello." Logan said.

"Come to the lobby stairs something wrong with Jo." I said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Logan said.

* * *

**TBA what will happen next. Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be up ASAP. I can't believe we have 10 chapters this is amazing. I love this story and all the supporters. It means a lot I wasn't sure how the story would turn out but obviously it turned out amazing. Thanks CoverGirlRusher for doing the story with me and giving me the idea for this story. You have tons of good ideas.**

**Review**

**Peace**


	11. Hospital & News

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the 11th chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Carlos POV

I'm in the lobby getting 'Fruit Smackers' the best gummy candy ever. As I get it I hear someone crying so I listened to the cry and followed the sobs. I found it and it's Jo on the ground at the end of the stairs and she doesn't look good. I'm panicking I have to call Logan he'll know what to do.

"Hello." Logan said.

"Come to the lobby stairs something wrong with Jo." I said.

"Okay I'm on my way." Logan said.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 11 Hospital & News

Carlos POV.

I helped her up from the floor to the couch which was beside the lobby entrance. We sat down and she was still holding her stomach fearing.

Jo cried, "I don't want to lose my baby Carlos help please." I pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. This make her calm down a little. I saw the corner of my eyes that Logan is running towards us. He was as worried as we were I could see it in his eyes.

Logan reached us and asked in a rush, "What happened, is the baby is okay?" I just glanced up at Logan, he was very worried.

Jo answered still whimpering, "I don't know, I just got pushed down on the stairs and I fell 2 floors, and my stomach hurts a little but that means the baby is still okay right Logan?"

Logan said, "Okay, we only can hope that the baby isn't injured too badly. We will take you in the Emergency Room and I'll call up the guys. Don't worry you two will be fine, we'll just get into the car come on let me help you out." Logan drove us to the hospital, on the way there I called up Kendall. James didn't picked up his phone, which got me worried, his phone was ALWAYS turned on. It's doesn't matter, the only important thing was to call up Kendall, after all he was the baby's daddy.

"Hi Litos what's up?- Kendall asked happily.

"Buddy don't freak out but we are on the way with Logan and Jo to the hospital, she got pushed down on the stairs and she's crying because she might lost the baby."- Carlos said hoping Kendall doesn't go crazy by the sounds of that there's something wrong with their baby made Kendall go anxiety.

"Okay, okay, I'm on the way, tell Jo that everything will be alright and stay calm, I'm coming."- Kendall said in a rush as he picked up his jacket, and his mobile running out of the Palm Woods to get a taxi.

We arrived to the hospital and they called in Jo immediately as we told them what happened, till they did the examination we had to wait outside in the waiting room, nervously. After 15 minutes Kendall burst trough the door.

He rushed up to us asking, "How is she? Are they are okay?" Kendall breathed heavily as he stood in front of us.

Logan answered, "We don't know yet, they rushed away with her and they said they will check her that's all we know." Kendall sat beside Logan and leaned his head against the wall.

"Where's James?"- Carlos asked curiously.

Logan said, "He said he has to go to the studio for something." Carlos said thinking loudly, "But we got a month time off then why he would go there? That's make no sense."

Logan replied, "I don't know Carlos why he went to the studio but he had to had a reason I'm sure plus I send him a text so he'll be here soon."

"If you say so."- Carlos said under his nose. James was not himself since Emma moved into the Palm Woods, and we all noticed it.

* * *

Kendall POV.

I was very angry. Who could /wanted be so mean to do this with my pregnant ex? Then I realized, Emma, of course she couldn't bear to see me and her together for the very first seconds. Of course she want to kill our baby. I didn't hesitate, I took out my phone from my pocket and dialed Emma's number. She picked up fast.

"Hello Kendyboo? Where are you? I thought we would hang out today at the park."- She pouted so I didn't buy it, I know it she did it on purpose. And she gonna get it what she deserves. I had to try my best not to yell with her, but hell it was so hard.

"Where else I would be? I'm in the hospital with the guys and Jo, perhaps you know why! I think you do know very well why I am here don't you? How could you do it? Seriously that's so cruel! And don't wait for me cause I'm breaking up with you and I don't want to see you again, do you understand me?!- Kendall yelled into the phone. He lost his control above his anger.

"But...but Kendyboo I didn't do it.-" She tried to convince me but it was useless I'll never forgive her if Jo lost our baby because of her. I hang up on her. I put my phone back and I noticed the guys were staring at me.

The guys looked at me with wide eyes. From what they heard they were in shock too just like me. I couldn't believe that Emma did this.

Logan asked, "You okay buddy?" I answered, "I'll be fine but how much longer will it takes to check that she still have the baby or not? Which room did they take her in?"- I said as I stood up looking around.

"312."- Logan helped me out.

"Thanks, don't worry I won't burst trough the door, I'll just knock on the door and see what's happening."- I said to calm them down that I won't do anything stupid.

I walked up to the 312 door and knocked on it, I heard crying from the inside and I just wanted to be with Jo and comfort her, even if we still have the baby.

A nurse opened the door asking," How can I help you." I tried to peek trough her shoulder but she don't let me cause she stepped outside in the hall,closing the door almost.

"I'm her boyfr-, I'm...I'm the baby's daddy and I want to see her, let me in please."- I almost begged.

"In that case you can come in, she's right there,"- She opened the door again and she step aside so I could go in,she was laying on the bed and the doctor was doing an ultrasound at that moment. I cleared my throat and the both looked up.

"Kendall thank god you're came!" - She said to me with teary eyes.

I rushed up to her taking her hand into mine, "How is the little baby in your tummy?" - I asked.

Her doctor answered "Everything is alright, but she's not having just a baby actually you guys gonna have twins." I was in shock when I heard it, "Wait,you said twins? Wow." I said in awe, I just couldn't process the words. I'll be a dad but with twins...

Jo asked with a smile, "Are you shocked?" I just nodded. I couldn't find the words. I'm curious what the guys will say about it, I'm sure Carlos will be super excited to be an uncle but with twins, he will be thrilled!


	12. Who really did it

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the 12th chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

"Kendall thank god you're came!" - She said to me with teary eyes.

I rushed up to her taking her hand into mine, "How is the little baby in your tummy?" - I asked.

Her doctor answered "Everything is alright, but she's not having just a baby actually you guys gonna have twins." I was in shock when I heard it, "Wait,you said twins? Wow." I said in awe, I just couldn't process the words. I'll be a dad but with twins...

Jo asked with a smile, "Are you shocked?" I just nodded. I couldn't find the words. I'm curious what the guys will say about it, I'm sure Carlos will be super excited to be an uncle but with twins, he will be thrilled!

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 12 Who really did it

Emma POV

I'm in Palm Woods Park thinking of what just happened. Kendall just broke up with me. Why would he do that, because I didn't push Jo but he doesn't believe me. Why wouldn't he believe me it's the truth? Wait maybe Jo told him it was me. It makes sense she's still in love with Kendall and wants him to herself. Well she has another thing coming. I'm sitting alone but then I see someone walking towards me.

"Hey." James said.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here all alone?" James asked.

"Thinking me and Kendall broke up." I said.

"Why?" James asked.

"He thinks I pushed Jo down the stairs." I said.

James got this guilty look on his face.

"Look you don't need Kendall. It's his stupidity for breaking up with you." James said.

"Your right I don't need him. He's wrong for breaking up with me and if he wants some other girl, whatever then." Emma said.

"That's the attitude." James said.

James and I looked at each other. We had this look in each other and we leaned in and got closer to each other. We we're now kissing.

We pulled out of our kiss.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" James asked.

"Oh yeah, totally." I said kissing James again.

End Of Emma POV

* * *

Carlos POV

I saw it. I saw James and Emma kissing. I thought him and Jo are dating? Why would he do that? This doesn't make sense he would never do it. I guess I'm wrong. I feel bad for Jo but she has to know. I go back to Logan's car. We're packing a bag for Kendall and Jo. Kendall is going to stay with Jo at the hospital tonight. Kendall would be packing the bags, but she wants Kendall to be with her now.

"Did you find James? Logan asked.

"Yeah I saw him kissing Emma." I said.

"He wouldn't do that." Logan said.

"He did even though he's with Jo." I said.

"I can't believe him now." Logan said.

"Neither can I." I said.

Logan and I drove to the Palm Woods and packed the bags. It was awkward packing a bag for Jo. Kendall wasn't as awkward. We finished packing. Now we're headed back to the hospital.

"Want to see who pushed Jo down the stairs?" Logan asked.

"How?" I asked.

"By the camera it's had to catch it." Logan said.

"Okay." I said.

Logan and I went to Bitters desk and looked for the stairs camera to see who pushed Jo down the stairs. Which caused her to be in the hospital. We see someone and that someone is James. James pushed her down the stairs. Why would he do that to her? It makes sense why he not coming to the hospital. We have to tell Jo and Kendall, they'll be so mad. Logan and I are shocked. We can't picture James doing that, but knowing he did is just sick. I have a sick feeling knowing he did it. I feel sick and I hate this feeling.

Logan and I drove back to the hospital in silent.

We arrived at the hospital and ran inside to Jo room.

"KENDALL." Logan and I said in unison.

"Shh, Jo is sleeping." Kendall said.

"Okay we have some news." I said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"One James is kissing Emma. Two James pushed Jo down the stairs." Logan said.

"WHAT." I said.

That caused Jo to wake up.

"What's going on?" Jo said waking up.

"James is kissing Emma and he is the one that pushed you down the stairs." Kendall said.

"WHAT, WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?" Jo asked.

"I don't know but I'll get back at him." Kendall said.

"Jo are you hurt that James is cheating on you?" Logan asked.

"He's not cheating on me he aren't together anymore I choose him over the twins which caused us being over. At least I think we're over it makes sense." Jo said.

"I'll be back." Kendall said.

"Where you going?" Jo asked.

"You get back at James for what he did. Don't worry Jo I'll be back." Kendall said.

Kendall stormed out of the room. Teeth grinding, Fist clenching and evil looks in his eyes.

End Of Carlos POV

* * *

Kendall POV

I can't believe James did this to Jo. Why did he do it? She doesn't deserve this. James is not like this. The real James is a nice, sweet guy that care about other and wants to help people out. This new James is a complete dick, who hurt people and is just an ass in general. I hate this new James. Hopefully I'll "knock" some sense into him. I feel bad what I did to Emma, but I don't think I'm right for her. I think my the girl I'm supposed to be with knows I'm supposed to be with her but waited for me to realize it and is waiting to make her mine. I drove back to the Palm Woods. I stormed in and speed walk in. I open our apartment door and slammed it. I see Emma and Jo kissing each other on the couch.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I asked looking at James.

"What?" James asked.

"You know what, pushing Jo down the stairs." I said.

"She deserved it, why would she choose her child over me?" James asked.

"Because she has priority straight, unlike you who changed. This isn't you where is the old you? I asked.

"I'm still me just changed a little." James said.

"Yeah I'm going to change a little to." I said.

I got closer to James and just started beating him up. I punched and kicked him as hard as I could. Emma just sitting there doing nothing, but knowing she should. James lost this little fight leading me to victory. He's on the floor laying there. I leave the apartment feeling satisfied.

I'm going back to the hospital to be with Jo.

I arrived at the hospital. I got out of car and went to her room.

"Jo I have to ask you and important question?" I asked her.

"What is it? Jo asked.

"I have this friend and he likes this girl, but he's not sure if this girl likes him back, what should he do?" I asked.

"Well this girl must like him because how could she not." Jo said.

"Okay Jo will you go back out with me?" I asked.

...

* * *

**TBA what will Jo say? Is James okay? What will Emma do to Jo? Find out in the next few chapters. **

**Peace**

**P.S**

**Please review the review is watching your every move and will be upset if you don't. ;D JK but please review about how you feel about this chapter and what you think will happen next.**


	13. Apologies

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the 12th chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

"Jo I have to ask you and important question?" I asked her.

"What is it? Jo asked.

"I have this friend and he likes this girl, but he's not sure if this girl likes him back, what should he do?" I asked.

"Well this girl must like him because how could she not." Jo said.

"Okay Jo will you go back out with me?" I asked.

...

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 13 Apologies

Kendall POV.

Jo look up at me then said, "No."

My head dropped down when I heard her answer, my heart sunk. I seriously wanted to get back with her and I know breaking up with her was my biggest mistake in my life not just because she find out she's having our babies, but because I miss her so much, the good times what we had together, all the silly things, the jokes, the laughs. I miss her.

Logan asked me a question with concern,

"You okay bro?" I shook my head no and walked out of her room to go out and breathe some fresh air.

Logan asked, "Why did you say no?"

Jo replied sadly, "I'm just nor ready for an another heart-break, look I dated Kendall then he broke my heart, then there was James, he help me get over Kendall since day one. Then he wanted me to abort the twins and try to make me choose him over my babies. I don't want to go through that again. I think it will be better if I just stay single for a while. Cause this time I was the one who hurt Kendall's feelings but this is the best for me and the twins for now."

Carlos give Jo a big hug, "It's totally understandable after what you have been go through lately and don't worry about us, we will support you guys."

Jo said with teary eyes, "Thank you guys, I love you guys."

Logan said, "We love you too and your twins too of course, did you realize that if your having twins you'll have to buy double from everything? Oh and not to mention that if they wake up at the same time how loud their crying will be?"

Jo said smiling, "Okay Logan I get it, but I don't have to worry cause you guys will be there and help to me so it might be hard but with your help it will be okay, I know it."

Right then Kendall came back and he was smiling.

Logan asked "Why are you smiling like an idiot huh?"

Kendall said as he took a seat beside Jo's bed,

"I'm sorry if I broke your heart and I know it was a huge mistake but there's one thing that you need to know. Jo Taylor I love you with all my heart even if we're not together, you need to know that." I said and planted a kiss on Jo's forehead. Her smile went bigger, and her eyes were sparkling. She looks so gorgeous."

Jo said softly , "You're so cute, but now you have to let me sleep, I'm so tired."

Kendall answered , "Oh, okay then we will stay quiet get a good sleep" I said and kissed her on the cheek."

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

Meanwhile At the Palm Woods

James POV.

Kendall stormed out of 2J. I stood up from the floor as I lifted my hand up to my nose. It was bleeding a little but before I could go to the bathroom I glanced over to Emma who sat there frozen because of what she just saw. I wiped of my blood off my nose and walked over to Emma who curled up in a ball on the couch.

"I'm sorry Emma can you forgive me what I did." - I begged for Emma.

She hugged me right but only for a second and said , "I'll call you up, I need to think over something don't worry."

With that she ran out of the apartment with teary eyes. That's when I began to realize what I caused. I pushed the pregnant Jo down the stairs and I'm not sure if my buddies are still my buddies. I'm alone.

I went to clean of my face. I took a shower and eat something for dinner. After that I brought out my pillow and blanket and lied down on the couch.

I was thinking for hours how to get my buddies back and their trust...

In the morning

I woke up early to make my surprise ready. I had to do it quickly. I woke up around 7 and sent a text to Emma to see if she's alright, she wrote back 'that she's fine she was just tired and everything is okay.' At least my girlfriend is okay, that was good but the hardest thing is just coming. The guys. I grabbed food for everyone on the way to the hospital after I paid for the food I went to the florist and bought a big bouquet for Jo.

I parked down in front of the hospital, I took into my hand: the food and the bouquet and went into Jo's room. (In the middle of the night I could get her room number from Carlos who seemed he still not hate me)

I opened the door to find Jo and Kendall in her hospital bed eating breakfast, laughing meanwhile Carlos and Logan were watching something on the tv. They got quiet and turned their full attention at me. It was the right time. I had to do it. I can't lose them plus I live with them in the same apartment so it would be very awkward if we didn't reconcile.

"Hi guys"- I said with a small smile.

Carlos smiled back and I could see that Logan was okay seeing me again but Kendall. With him the case was different. I could see the anger in his eyes what I totally understand after all I almost killed their baby but now I'm here for make it right. He has to give me a second chance.

"First this is for you Jo" - I stepped to the edge of her bed,now I stood only a half-meter from Kendall.

He kept staring me. I didn't cared about it,

I continued, "I know if your baby would be dead I would be the one whose the responsible for it. I understand if you don't want to near be or your baby but at least forgive me please, I realized after Kendall beat me up that somehow I changed for the bad side and I had to snap out of it. After Kendall went out of the apartment leaving me there I realized what I caused, I hope one day you can forgive to me. That's all I wanted to say."- then I turned my head to Kendall. As our eyes meet his glare softened.

"As for you, I just want to say that I hurt your children's mom, I didn't do it on purpose I just lost my head then in the next second Jo was in front of me walking and I didn't even thought, and its happened. I'm so sorry. I just want my buddy back, I miss you guys,all of you." I finished my speech with a teardrop, wow did I just start to cry?

Kendall said, "Wow, that's shocking and everybody make mistakes and luckily we are fine and the babies too, yes. I forgive you buddy." Kendall pulled me into a bro hug. I hugged him back.

Then after the hug I looked at Jo and realized what Kendall said,

"WAIT? DID YOU JUST SAID BABIES?" I asked so excitedly.

Jo answered with a big smile, "Yes, you guys going to be uncles with twins, you should see Carlos reaction too he was repeat it for hours that he's going to be uncle with twins"

We all laughed on her statement.

Carlos interrupted our laugh, "Hey.

Kendall said with a wink, "Don't worry Carlos we still love you."

He smiled a big then continued watching the TV.

"James we three forgive you." Jo said with a giggle as she put her hand over her small bump.


	14. Confrontation

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the 12th chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall said, "Wow, that's shocking and everybody make mistakes and luckily we are fine and the babies too, yes. I forgive you buddy." Kendall pulled me into a bro hug. I hugged him back.

Then after the hug I looked at Jo and realized what Kendall said,

"WAIT? DID YOU JUST SAID BABIES?" I asked so excitedly.

Jo answered with a big smile, "Yes, you guys going to be uncles with twins, you should see Carlos reaction too he was repeat it for hours that he's going to be uncle with twins"

We all laughed on her statement.

Carlos interrupted our laugh, "Hey.

Kendall said with a wink, "Don't worry Carlos we still love you."

He smiled a big then continued watching the TV.

"James we three forgive you." Jo said with a giggle as she put her hand over her small bump.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 14 Confrontation

The Next Day

Jo can finally leave the hospital now. There's aren't any awkward moments anymore since everyone came clean. Well besides Jo and Emma but they'll always be the way they are to each other.

Kendall is helping Jo getting ready to go home. She's still in some pain, but she's doing okay. She needs a little help getting into her clothes. She felt the most comfortable if Kendall helped her. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, comb her hair and everything packed. She's ready to go.

Kendall helped her in her wheelchair and went to the lobby. They went to the car, Everyone helped Jo in the vehicle. Kendall took the wheelchair back. They went back to the apartment.

They decided to go the guys crib.

* * *

James POV

I feel a lot better knowing I apologized and made things right. Knowing you did the right thing and getting something off your chest is amazing. I'm not so guilty as I used to be, but I'll always have to deal with pushing Jo down flights of stairs and putting her in the hospital. But everything fine and we're all cool so it doesn't matter.

We entered the crib and Emma is there on the couch. You can see an awkward moment between Jo and Emma.

"Well this is awkward." Carlos whispered.

"Yeah no kidding." Logan said.

Those two are giving each other the death glare. We went to the couch and nothing will make this anymore awkard than what this already is. The guys and I are staring of each other.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know but these two have bad history." Kendall said.

"Wait maybe if they talked it out, things will get better." Logan said.

"Yes but they won't do it if we're here." Carlos said.

"Why not?" Logan, Kendall and I asked all at once.

"Because they'll want us to choose sides." Carlos said.

"Good point." I said.

"Yeah but how will we leave." Logan said.

We all looked at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You come up with the best plans." Logan said.

"No I.. got it. Follow my lead." Kendall said.

"Sorry but we have to go. Gustavo wants us to record some tracks and dance." Kendall said.

We all got up and left in a hurry. I kissed Emma before I left.

End of James POV

* * *

Emma POV

Wow they left in a hurry. Nothing is more awkward than this. But me and Jo have a bad history. Funny thing is we used to be super close, but things happen and people change. We stared at each other than look away then just sit there silent. I had to break the silence.

"You know our past was your fault." I said.

"It's my fault. How is it my fault?" Jo asked.

"Because you always got your way. When we we're in middle school you always like the guy I like and you always had to have them. You never gave me a chance you took them because you didn't want them to be mine." I said.

"You like them, but I stole them from you." Jo said.

"Yeah so I did it to you, not for revenge but to show you what you did to me." I said.

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way." Jo said.

"Yeah it was the worst feeling in the world." I said.

"Yeah it is it's like Jealously and anger all in one." Jo said.

There was another pause of silence.

"Emma I'm sorry I did that to you. I never meant to do that." Jo said.

"I'm glad you understand what you did. I forgive you. I'm sorry for doing back to you it was wrong." I said

"I forgive you to." Jo said.

Jo and I hugged it's the first hug we had in forever. I'm glad we made up.

End of Emma POV

* * *

James POV

We're spying or listening through the door.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked.

"No." Carlos said.

I was getting worried that they're fighting or murdering each other. We got worried look in our eyes. We opened the door as fast as we could. We see them hugging.

"Wow your 's going on?" Kendall asked.

"We made up." Emma said.

"We talked about our issues, apologized then hugged." Jo said.

"I'm glad you to made up." Logan said.

We all group hug. I'm happy we all can hang out together. There is no more awkward moments or drama. I never thought I say this but yay to no drama.

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter. More to come. Sorry it's super short.**

**Peace**

**Please review**


	15. The Secret Could Be Out

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**Wow so many reviews and it's only on the 12th chapter. This is amazing thanks to everyone who supported our story and reviewed. I know we write different but that's okay we both have different writing style and how we write so please respect that. :)**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

James POV

We're spying or listening through the door.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked.

"No." Carlos said.

I was getting worried that they're fighting or murdering each other. We got worried look in our eyes. We opened the door as fast as we could. We see them hugging.

"Wow your 's going on?" Kendall asked.

"We made up." Emma said.

"We talked about our issues, apologized then hugged." Jo said.

"I'm glad you to made up." Logan said.

We all group hug. I'm happy we all can hang out together. There is no more awkward moments or drama. I never thought I say this but yay to no drama.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 15 The Secret Could Be Out

* * *

(After 1 week)

Jo POV

Today is the day when we're going to buy things for the twins. I'm so excited. I love babies, I always did. But this time I'll be a mom. Even tough we're still teens with Kendall I know we can do it and we'll be amazing parents. The guys will be the best uncles on the earth.  
Kendall is over in my apartment. He came over in the morning for making me breakfast and after 3 hours finally we could get out of the bed. I told him to make himself home till I get ready to leave.  
I've my clothes on the sink, but no matter what I try on, it's all shows my small baby bump. This is the 10th T-shirt what I tried on but this is just the same like the others. It's so frustrating. I let out a big sigh, so big that Kendall heard it.  
"Are you okay in there babe?" - He asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just I only in my 2nd month and I already started to showing Kendall I can't go out like this."- I said almost crying. Kendall came in and wrapped his arm around my shirtless tummy.  
He said to my ear,

"Just chose which makes you feel comfy." He planted kisses on my neck.

"Okay thanks for the help now go out if you want me to get ready finally." - I said giggling pushing him out of the bathroom gently.

He said chuckling, "okay, okay."

After I spent 10 more minutes in there I chose a dark blue short shorts, with a tank top and a pair of blue flat shoes (wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=89876893)  
As I came out of the bathroom Kendall handed to me my bag and shades to me, I put it on and we went down into the lobby to meet with the guys. They all wanted to tag along so it will be a great day.  
As soon as we arrived there not went a minute by until James began to flirt with the chicks who just passed us.  
"Gosh, James this is so embarrassing stop it." - Jo said chuckling. We all laughed at James. Carlos didn't watch where he went. He bumped into a girl, knocking her down to the floor.

* * *

Carlos POV.  
I was laughing at James and how crazy he is when accidentally I bumped into a girl. She fell on her butt, I held out my hand and she took it, smiling. She was so gorgeous.

"Sorry I didn't watch where I was going."- I said dreamily.

"It's okay."- She said.

I thought now or never, and I said,

"Can I get your number? I'd love to go on a date with you."

She blushed and said, " Sure." So we exchanged numbers. She waved and walked away.

"Congrats buddy."- James patted my back. I smiled widely. I just got a date. Wow.

* * *

Jo POV.  
We went to 3 shops and bought a lot toys, and some outfits for the twins but mostly we began to buy new clothes to me.  
We were at the T-shirt aisle.

I held up to my stomach the tank-top what I chose and turned around to show the guys, "How about this one? This will be really cute if I'll have bigger bump."

Emma came up to me and held another two blouse in front of me, "These are cute too, you have to get these" She said smiling.

"And what do you think of this?" - Kendall held up a purple dress. He thought it was sexy and it was but not for me. I saw it was very skinny.

"No, I don't want to look like a fat whale, put that down please."- I said as a small teardrop rolled down my cheek.

Logan pulled me into a hug, "Hey, don't cry! You're not fat, it's just the babies who are growing inside you and you still look beautiful."

I asked unsure, "Are you don't lie just to make me feel better do you?"

Kendall said, "Oh baby everything is okay, it's okay, it's just the hormones are doing this to you and I really think you should try on that dress, you'll look sexy in it." He put on a puppy face along with the guys.

I let out a chuckle and poked Kendall in his side.

"Okay, I'll give a try to that dress after this can we go and eat something I'm extremely hungry?" - I said/asked and rubbed my belly.

"Sure thing, now go and try on these we'll wait outside."- James said as I went into the changing room and they sat down in the waiting area in the shop.

I put on the dress and looked myself in the mirror. It took me a few minutes to get use to it that I have a baby bump and it will only get bigger.

After the guys gave me the clothes what they went to buy the ones I tried on. I got very tired. We paid for the stuffs and went eat.

Time Skip

"Wow, Jo you just eat two plate of salad and a hamburger, the twins were very hungry as you."- Carlos said funnily.

"Yeah, even myself got surprised but yeah we were hungry."- Jo said laughing.

"Okay it's time to go home, Jo have to rest and we have things to do, let's go."- Kendall said getting up from the table picking up the shopping bags.

Carlos still don't realized what Kendall meant by things to do.

Carlos began to say ,"But we don't need to do anything just the.-" before he would say anything more James put his hand over Carlos mouth so he won't tell it.

"Uhm, alright then." I said as we picked up the stuffs and went back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

(Next Morning In the girls apartment)

Emma POV.

I woke up early for no reason and since I had nothing better to do I sat down and watched some TV until the breakings news came in.

"Yesterday Jo Taylor and her boyfriend from Big Time Rush Kendall Knight was seen in the mall buying maternity clothes and baby toys, we don't know if the rumors are true but a Big Time Baby is might on the way. More news coming soon."  
There was two photo about Jo and us.

In the first one, Jo was in the dress what Kendall wanted to get for Jo and the other one was Kendall wrapped his arms around her tummy and put over his palms over his stomach caressing.

They will not be happy that this got out.- I thought. Cause we tried to hide her bump as long as we just can but now it's already pointless. The whole world will know tomorrow.

I turned off the TV so they will don't see the news. I got dressed for the day and I was eating my breakfast when a sleepy Jo walked out hand in hand with Kendall. (Yes, since he find out he will be a dad, he always he always come over to help to Jo with everything and he stayed here last night again, what I totally don't mind after all they have to get use to it, living together)

"Good morning guys." - I said cheerfully but Jo could hear in my voice that I lied. When I lie my voice always gets shaky.

"Morning."- Jo said and sat beside me while Kendall put a kiss on Jo forehead and went to the bathroom, leaving us alone.

Just right then there was a knock on the door, I got up to see who is it this early.

"Hey Carlos! What are you doing here?"- I asked from the goofy smiling Carlos. He just gave me the fresh teen magazine. You can guess one, yeah Jo was on the cover with the title "Our big role model might Big Time Pregnant?"

I pushed back into Carlos hand the magazine and told to him quietly, "Throw it out, she's here."

"But," Carlos protested. Kendall came out of the bathroom seeing me and Carlos. I had no choice.

"Hey buddy morning why are you here?" Kendall asked happily. I shot Carlos a glare if he tells him he's dead.

"You and Jo are on the cover." - Carlos said as I let him inside and Kendall saw the cover of the magazine.  
He was speechless.  
Jo asked concerned, "You're okay, what's wrong let me see."- Jo grabbed the magazine out of Kendall hands.

"Gosh, that's why I hate the paparazzi they are there everywhere you can't have any privacy. We didn't even see any camera flashes, how did they do this?"- Jo said in disbelief.

"It's doesn't matter how did they did it, the only thing is matter that you guys have to tell to your fans, Rushers and the world that you're pregnant."- Emma said softly.

"Okay, I'll tweet about it."- Kendall said as he took out his phone to create a new tweet.

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter done by my good friend CoverGirlRusher. What's going to happen next, how will the fans react. Read to find out. Review what you think might happen.**

**Peace**


	16. Reactions, First dates and Surprises

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**With the link into the chapter copy and paste link just remove the word dot, replace with a dot and remove the spaces or copy paste into google if you need help with same steps as I gave you in the beginning.**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

"Hey buddy morning why are you here?" Kendall asked happily. I shot Carlos a glare if he tells him he's dead.

"You and Jo are on the cover." - Carlos said as I let him inside and Kendall saw the cover of the magazine.  
He was speechless.  
Jo asked concerned, "You're okay, what's wrong let me see."- Jo grabbed the magazine out of Kendall hands.

"Gosh, that's why I hate the paparazzi they are there everywhere you can't have any privacy. We didn't even see any camera flashes, how did they do this?"- Jo said in disbelief.

"It's doesn't matter how did they did it, the only thing is matter that you guys have to tell to your fans, Rushers and the world that you're pregnant."- Emma said softly.

"Okay, I'll tweet about it."- Kendall said as he took out his phone to create a new tweet.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 16 Reactions, First dates and Surprises

Kendall POV

I have to tell everyone the truth. People are suspecting Jo is pregnant, even though it's true. I don't know how everyone is going to react. Will they accept it or not accept it? That's the question. I feel as it's half and half. Some people won't accept the teen pregnancy, but some will because we're going to be happy and the Rusher will support us 100%. But what if that's not the case. Maybe the rushers and fans will think teen pregnancy is okay and tons of teens will follow what we did since they look up to us.

_Kendall_Knight_

_Many of you Rushers may heard that Jo_Taylor is pregnant. It's true she is pregnant. She's having twins and their mine. _

Sent.

"There it sent." I said.

"You did the right thing." Emma said.

"Yes but what if the reaction is not what we think. What if it;'s negative and not positive. More paparazzi will follow us." I said.

"Yes but some people won't take it well and will not like you but some people will be happy for you two and will accept it and you guys." Carlos said.

"That's the most intelligent thing Carlos just said." Jo said.

Carlos gave Jo a weird look.

"Look just think about the positive." Emma said.

"On a different note. I have my date tonight." Carlos said.

"Wow you can't even focus on something longer than two minutes." Emma said.

"Well excuse me but I have to get ready." Carlos said.

"Your date isn't until tonight." Jo said.

"Yes but I hate to get dressed, do my hair, shower shave and act like a gentleman and not be so me. That could take all day.' Carlos said.

"Yeah and he's getting my help." James said out of the blue.

Carlos and James left to get Carlos ready for his date.

"Well I'm going to go to the mall. Want to come with?" I asked.

"No I'm just going to hang here." Jo said.

"Emma why don't you come." I said as I dragged her out of the apartment.

"Okay." Emma said.

We went to Palm Woods lobby.

"Okay I need your help." I said.

"What is it?" Emma .

"I want you to help me plan the twins nursery and surprise Jo then we're going to buy everything for it." I said.

"Awe Jo will be so happy." Emma said.

"Okay I remember Jo saying that she wants a sea theme for one of them." Kendall said.

"Yeah then I want a beach theme nursery." I said.

"Okay let's go and get our stuff." Emma said.

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

Jo POV

I'm on the Twitter and I'm getting tons of tweets about me being pregnant and they're like 'do you know what you're getting into you're a teen and you're getting into a situation that's not safe for you.' They're mostly hate tweets about me. They're some 'congrats' and 'can't wait to see your babies.' I don't know what to do or feel about I need to relax but I can't. But I have stress is not good for them and I need t think positive. I need to lay down and not think about this.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

Carlos POV

I'm getting ready for my date and James is helping me.

"First thing that you have to do is act like a gentleman." James said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Easy don't act like you. Act like you just don't wear a helmet and be immature be the sweet side of you." James said.

That's easy enough.

"Okay I can do that what will I wear?" I asked.

"Your going to wear a nice clean white shirt with dark jeans and nice dress shoes." James said.

"Okay with that let's get officially ready." I said.

End Of Carlos POV

* * *

Kendall POV

We're at the mall getting the stuff for the nursery I hope Jo likes it. We're getting the furniture first then paint. We're doing white and dark wood. Jo likes white and I like dark, I think that one of each is fair that decision is made.

We got the cribs and changing table picked out. We have a rocking chair to go with it. Now we're getting decorations. The sea theme is going to be very descriptive we're both will be decorating the rooms when we get back so hopefully Jo is asleep in 2J because the twins are staying in Jo apartment.

The bedding is where we stopped at first it has a starfish, squid, puffer fish, turtles, seahorses and frogs. It's a dark blue around it is a lighter blue. It's has lamps and hangings on walls to go with it. The walls will be a very light blue. We're also getting carpeting (dark blue.)

Now we're doing the beach theme and it's not totally beach theme but I really like it and I think Jo will too. It's dark wood the bedding has octopus, crab, seahorse, starfish. It's green. Around the edges is polka dots and a light blue. It has pillow, wall hangings and a lamp. The room is tan.

We're done we have everything ready to go. I hope Jo likes it because all this work will have been for nothing.

We're back at the Palm Woods and we immediately went to work.

End of Kendall POV

* * *

James POV

I can say that the work I've done for Carlos is really good. It's like he's a whole new man You couldn't recognize him if you didn't know it was him.

"Well." Carlos said as we came our of the bathroom.

"Looking good she is going to love you." I said.

"Yeah I hope so. She better be 'the one'." Carlos said

"Yeah have fun." I said.

Carlos left. Man I can't believe he's all grown up. It's weird but it feels like a good father/son moment.

End Of James POV

* * *

Carlos POV

I picked her up and we went to a nice fancy restaurant.

"So how do you like this place Kaelyn?" I asked.

"I love it there is so many food I can't decide." Kaelyn said.

"I know I'm having that issue as well." I said. We both laughed.

After all that we decide she's having shrimp and I'm having steak.

"Tell me a bit about yourself." I said.

"Well I'm from Florida I have a brother and a sister both older. I love hockey it's was always a passion of mine. I love corn dogs best food ever. I love life and I think you should live life to the fullest. I also love to party." Kaelyn said.

I think I'm in love with her she loves everything I like.

"Wow we have so much in common. I love to party, I am CRAZY for corn dogs and I used to play hockey." I said.

"Wow I never met someone who I have the same interest most guys play football and don't eat corn dogs. The only thing they do is party." Kaelyn said.

"Well I'm different from them." I said.

Our food came and we eat eagerly. I'm in love is all I can say at this point.

End Of Carlos POV

* * *

Kendall POV

We're done decorating both rooms and I love them they're perfect. One less thing for Jo to stress on.

I went to my apartment and Jo is asleep.

"Jo wake up." I said.

"What." Jo said.

"I have a surprise for you." I said.

She got up and we went to her apartment once we got there I covered her eyes and we got into the room she'll love the most. I uncovered her eyes.

Jo was speechless she just looked around.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I love it it's exactly what I wanted." Jo said getting teary eye.

We went to the next room.

"Oh my gosh it's amazing." Jo said.

"You did all this." Jo said.

"Yeah with Emma help." I said.

Jo kissed me and it's not no cheeks it's the lips. I'm not going to back away I'm just going to kiss her back.

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

Carlos POV

I walked into the apartment.

"How was your date?" James asked.

"Loved it. Had the best time it's funny she's just like m:e. She loves corn dogs, hockey and to party." I said.

"That's good." James said.

"It gets better we kissed." I said.

"What." James said.

"Yeah we did on the lips." I said.

"That's amazing don't let her go." James said.

"Trust me I won't." I said.

End Of Carlos POV

* * *

**TBA hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's late. **

**Here's the first room: wwwDOTamazonDOTcom /gp/product /B007EUYG0O /ref=as_li_ss_il?ie= UTF8&camp= 1789&creative= 390957&creativeASIN= B007EUYG0O&linkCode= as2&tag= howtoconcagir-20  
**

**Here's the second room: pinterestDOTcom /pin /340162578075341552/  
**

**Please Review.**

**Peace**


	17. Something's Wrong

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**With the link into the chapter copy and paste link just remove the word dot, replace with a dot and remove the spaces or copy paste into google if you need help with same steps as I gave you in the beginning.**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Carlos POV

I walked into the apartment.

"How was your date?" James asked.

"Loved it. Had the best time it's funny she's just like m:e. She loves corn dogs, hockey and to party." I said.

"That's good." James said.

"It gets better we kissed." I said.

"What." James said.

"Yeah we did on the lips." I said.

"That's amazing don't let her go." James said.

"Trust me I won't." I said.

End Of Carlos POV

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 17 Something's Wrong

* * *

(Time Skip to the last month of Jo pregnancy)

Jo POV

The things were going pretty well between everybody, we're not hating each other anymore which is a big relief to all of us. Since I told Kendall that certain "No." in the hospital, he was being so sweet trying to win my heart all over again almost for 3 long months. For example the guys told me to go over to their apartment and we'll watch a movie, but instead of everyone I found the apartment quiet, the table was set up for 2 people with candles, romantically. In the apartment it was dark and my eyes landed on Kendall who just finished the dinner and came over to me.

He walked up to me and pulled me into a big, tight hug as much as he could because of my already big baby bump. We had a great night, and his plan worked. It's got late so I told him I need to go, the twins are tired, he totally understood. At the door he said goodbye and I couldn't fight anymore with my feelings so I just kissed him passionately. We ended up on the couch cuddle for the rest of the night then the guys came home soon, smiling cause we fell asleep in each other arms on the couch. That's the night when me and Kendall got back together.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

Kendall POV

Even Carlos still has the same girlfriend and to everyone's surprise they love each other, she likes corn dogs and she not afraid of doing crazy things. They're so cute together. What can I say he's a lucky boy.

Today is a very special day for us. We're nominated for the Best Boy band and we are hoping we can win it this year.

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

Jo POV.

The guys were ready cause they just get dressed while Emma and I had to choose what dress, accessories and stuffs we'll wear plus Camille and Carlos girlfriend (Kaelyn) came over so we can help each other get ready. I'm in the last month of my pregnancy my belly is huge! The twins are big. I told Kendall that I don't want to go because I look like a whale and all the paparazzi will be there plus even the TV reporters, literally everybody from the media but Kendall insisted that without me he will not have fun so I have to go, I don't have any other choice. Deep inside I really wanted to go so after all it may not be so bad. We all have a date for the night. I'm going with Kendall, Emma goes with James, Logan with Camille and Carlos goes with Kaelyn . It's going to be so much fun. Although I couldn't figure it out what's with the weird feeling inside of me all day.

We got dressed into this: polyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=92887053

End Of Jo POV

* * *

James POV

When the girls came out of the room, the guys begin to whistle and their mouths dropped off.

"Gosh, you girls look amazing!"- Kendall blurted out.

End Of James POV

* * *

Jo POV

We just said, "Thanks." meanwhile they all began to say how good we look. Wow, they were in amazement. We got into the limo which took us to the location of the award show. It was only a half-hour ride. We all talked and had a great time until we arrived. The driver opened the car door for us, since I was sitting on the edge of the seat I had to got out of the car foremost. Nervously while everyone kept having fun I looked into Kendall's eyes. He knew it what's goes trough my mind.

"Babe, it will be okay plus I'm here by your side." - Kendall said kissing my forehead. He always knows how to make me feel better. He helped me out of the limo. The guys followed us. As soon as we all got out of the limo the camera flashes flooded us. I tried to hide my belly with my arm while my other hand was holding Kendall's. I knew it's not working. Kendall whispered into my ear, "Honey, its okay you're pregnant be proud and show them you love our twins too." A big smile slid on my face. Awe. He said our twins, slowly it's will be official that we're parents.

We walked over to the red carpet which is my biggest fear. After this will end the night will be great. They'll ask so much stupid question from us and I don't want all of this. It's so stressing. But here it comes.

We went first then the guys in pairs behind us. I thought they will ask about BTR and how their career going, I was wrong. They only had questions about me, Kendall and the twins, even from the rest of the guys. We looked over towards them and I could see on their faces that we think the same thing. I squeezed Kendall's hand and he squeezed back comforting me.

They had so many questions like, "When is due date of birth and the twins gender, why I got back together with Kendall, is it true that he cheated on me and I could go on..."

We only gave an answer for 2 question. "I'll birth in the next month hopefully and the twins are 1 girl and 1 boy"- I said with a small smile. The next second Kendall pulled me into a kiss in front of the cameras. Every camera was filming our kiss scene. I didn't care about it. I love Kendall so much and he loves me too that's all what matters.

When we were done with the small interviews we went to find our seats. I got sat on Kendall's left while James on his right. So from left to right we were sitting like this: me, Kendall, James, Emma, Kaelyn, Carlos, Logan and Camille.

The award show slowly reached to the announce that who won the best music group award. There was 2 more category until the guys would take over their blimps if they won when suddenly a sharp pain went trough my stomach, I let out a quiet shriek and squeezed Kendall hand.

Everyone was so excited and watched the show meanwhile I tried to deal with the pain quietly. I thought the twins are just kicking so I don't take too much attention on it. But when 5 minutes passed and the unbearable sharp pain was still there I nudged Kendall, he turned his attention on me asking concerned, "Is everything Okay?"

I just shook my head no with tears forming in my eyes. He told something to the guys they nodded in understand.

Everything what happened next was a hurry. Kendall picked me up in bridal style rushed out with me. At the entrance he borrowed a car from somebody. Once he made sure I'm safe in the passenger seat he started the car and speed off to the hospital.

* * *

**We need name ideas for the twins so if you have any let us know and we'll try put into the story :D**

**Hope you like the chapters.**

**Later**


	18. Labor

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**With the link into the chapter copy and paste link just remove the word dot, replace with a dot and remove the spaces or copy paste into google if you need help with same steps as I gave you in the beginning.**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**I wrote this chapter. :P**

* * *

(Recap)

Everything what happened next was a hurry. Kendall picked me up in bridal style rushed out with me. At the entrance he borrowed a car from somebody. Once he made sure I'm safe in the passenger seat he started the car and speed off to the hospital.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 18 Labor

Kendall POV

I hope Jo is okay I'm rushing Jo to the hospital as fast as I can. One moment she's fine, next she's in the worst pain of her life. This means she's in labor. Right? It make sense she's close and the pain is like every 5 minutes.

We arrived at the hospital I got Jo out of the car and carried her bridal style and ran into the hospital.

"Hey I think my girlfriend may be in labor." I said to the receptionist.

"Okay let's get her a wheelchair stat." the receptionist said. The nurse grab a wheelchair and we went to a room.

"The doctor will be here shortly." the nurse said. She exited the room and closed the door.

"Kendall I'm scared." Jo said.

"Why are you scared Jo, you're going to be fine." I said.

"Because what if this isn't labor and it's something worse. Or it is labor and something is wrong." Jo said.

"Jo, baby everything will be fine. Just take one thing at a time." I said.

I understand that Jo gets stressed and over-worrisome but she just needs to relax.

End Of Kendall POV

* * *

James POV

We're moments away to see if we won "Best Boy Band." It's a tough competition. We have "The Wanted" "One Direction" and "Maroon 5." They're all good it's a hard decision. I wonder if Jo is okay and what's going on but my question will get answered since we're going to see Jo after the award show. They're about to announce the winners. Well Camille, Emma and Kaelyn. It was supposed to be Jo and Camille but she's at the hospital.

"And the winner is... Big Time Rush." Camille, Emma and Kaelyn said.

Oh my goodness I can't believe we won. After all the hard work it finally paid off. Man these Rusher never give up and that's a good thing. We taught never give up, if you want something to happen then go for it. You never know unless you try. And they tried and succeeded.

Logan, Carlos and I got up and accepted the award. It's weird not having Kendall with us, but more important things are going on in his life right now.

The crowed looked confused because Kendall and Jo aren't here.

"We like to thank our friends and family. They supported us every step of the way in our amazing journey." Logan said.

"We like to thank our record company 'Rocque Records' for putting us on their label and for making all of this possible. By the way Gustavo is amazing and Kelly is incredible." Carlos said.

"But most importantly we liked to thank the fans... The Rusher none of this would be real without them. Also we like to thank our girlfriends. As of right now all of us are dating." I said. We all put our arms around our girlfriends. Showing who is with who.

"Where's Kendall and Jo." the crowd said.

"Kendall and Jo are in the hospital. Jo and Kendall might be bringing their bundle of joys into the world." I said.

The crowed cheered. We got off stage and ran out the door to be with Kendall and Jo.

End Of James POV

* * *

Jo POV

I'm in the WORST pain in my life. I want them out and get it done. But it takes time to have a baby or in this case babies. I wish everyone can be here and tell us about the award show. I feel bad though I may have ruined Kendall's night. I mean he might wanted to be there but with what's going on he couldn't.

"Kendall." I said.

"Yes babe." Kendall said.

"Are you upset that you couldn't be at the award show to see if you won or not?" I asked.

"No you are way more important than any award show and we're welcoming our babies into the world which is way better." Kendall said.

That just made me tear up. I knew what Kendall was trying to say he wish he could have been there but this is way more important.

We cuddled until I had another contraction.

"Kendall contraction." I said through the pain. He to my hand and helped me breathe through this.

One less contraction away to have my babies.

End Of Jo POV

* * *

Logan POV (Author's note: the time right now in the story is 10:00PM)

We're on our way to the hospital to see Jo. We're very close. We pulled up into the parking and just ran into the hospital.

"Yes we're here to see Jo Taylor." Carlos said.

"Room 406." the receptionist said.

We bolted to the elevator to the 4th floor. We found Jo room and went in.

"Hey." We all said.

"Hi." Kendall and Jo said.

"What's going on." James said. We knew he was very concerned. Ever since he and Jo broke up and he tried to make her choose him over the twins, he opened up to the idea of her having the babies. I think he was more scared of taking care of them, more than anything. He's excited of being an uncle.

"I'm in labor." Jo said.

"Thank goodness I thought something terrible was going to happen to you and the twins." Emma said.

"Me to." Jo said.

"How far are you?" I asked.

I have dilated 4 centimeters." Jo said.

"Almost halfway there." Kaelyn said.

"Did you guys win?" Jo asked.

"What do you think." James said as he showed the award that was behind his back.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we won." Kendall said.

"Yeah and everyone can't wait to meet the twins." Camille said.

"What?" Jo said.

"Yeah we told everyone that you two we're having the twins and they went nuts. You two are the top trending tweets right now." I said.

"Well they wanted to know where you two were." Kaelyn said.

End of Logan POV

* * *

6 hours later. (4:00 am)

Jo POV

My doctor came in and was checking on how I was doing.

"Jo your about to become a mom." my doctor said.

Kendall rushed and got his scrubs on. Everyone wished us good look and left and I'm being dragged into delivery.

Being in labor is the worst pain I have ever imagined. It's like getting in a car accident and having a heartbreak all in one. I stopped pushing because this is too much pain.

2 hours and 45 minutes Later

"Jo keep going." the doctor said.

"I can't." Jo said.

"Jo think about you want to get through this if you keep going the faster this will be over." Kendall said,

He did have I point and I kept pushing.

"We have a head." The doctor said. The next thing we know we had one of our babies.

"It's a boy." the doctor said.

Kendall wanted a boy hopefully we'll get our next wish.

I kept pushing to get the other one out. It was about 10 minutes later.

"It's a girl." my doctor said.

I can't believe it they're here. I'm a mom. Now he have to come with some names. And we got both our wishes. A boy and a girl and being parents.

* * *

Kendall POV

We're trying to come up with names and it's hard we're not agreeing with anything. We're doing our son name.

"Kevin Blake." I said.

"No it's nice just doesn't look like a Kevin Blake. How about Kyle David." Jo said.

"No but at least we like the "K" theme of his name. What about Kurt Justin. " I said.

"No how about Kolbe Seth." Jo said.

"No but we have to decide something." Kendall said.

I was thinking then it hit me.

"Kendall Jr." I said.

"Your serious." Jo said.

"Think about we name a ton of 'K' names and we vetoed them what about Kendall Jr." I said.

"I like it. So we have Kendall Donald Knight." Jo said.

"Yep and plus I think it's cool that kids are named after parents. Now we have our daughter to decide a name for." I said.

"How about Katelyn Grace." Jo said.

"I like it, but I feel as if they should start with a different letter. What about Nicole Sarah." I said.

"I don't feel it. I think it should be Leah Michelle." Jo said.

"I like the L." I got a perfect name Logan Penelope" I said.

"First of all we're not naming after Logan. Second of all even if we did, it wouldn't have is initials. What about Lily Marie." Jo said.

"Perfect." I said

Welcome to the world Kendall Donald Knight and Lily Marie Knight. I think you'll be a nice addition to the family. Now all we have to decide if we're having godparents and if so who it is.

* * *

Kendall Jr. (Kendall "Kenny" Donald Knight.) was born Saturday June 14, 2014 at 6:45 AM.

Lily Marie Knight was born Saturday June 14, 2014 at 6:55 AM.

Parents: Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor.

* * *

**TBC hope you like the chapter. Yay they're born I hope you like the name choices. Do you think their they're should be godparents and if so who. Review who you think it should be. Also Review if you like the chapter, what your favorite parts was and if you like the names.**

**Sorry it's über**** late.**

**Peace.**


	19. Everyone Meets The Twins & Godparents

**CoverGirlRusher and I don't own Big Time Rush. Only thing we own is the plot and character that are made up. :D**

**With the link into the chapter copy and paste link just remove the word dot, replace with a dot and remove the spaces or copy paste into google if you need help with same steps as I gave you in the beginning.**

**Want a shout out review, favorite or follow the story. :D**

**CoverGirlRusher wrote this chapter. :P**

**For the website link we used remove the word "DOT" and put "." right where the word DOT was.**

* * *

(Recap)

Kendall Jr. (Kendall "Kenny" Donald Knight.) was born Saturday June 14, 2014 at 6:45 AM.

Lily Marie Knight was born Saturday June 14, 2014 at 6:55 AM.

Parents: Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor.

(End Of Recap)

* * *

Chapter 19 Everyone Meets The Twins & Godparents

* * *

The twins born on the 37th week. Jo only had still 3 more week till her due, but she the twins wanted to come to the world and nobody could stop them in it.

After 2 hours (9 in the morning)

Kendall was beside Jo since she gave birth to the twins, Jo is extremely exhausted. Everybody stayed the night at the hospital, while Kendall and Jo had the baby. James, Emma and Logan were chilling on the spare bed while Carlos and his girlfriend Kaelyn was on the couch.

The nurses brought the twins into the room. The guys were crowded around Kendall Jr. aka Kenny and Lily. Only Kendall stayed in his seat, trying to wake up his girlfriend.

"Babe, wake up." - Kendall said softly, caressing Jo face. Jo tiredly but opened her eyes looking into Kendall's shining green eyes.

"Kendall, is everything okay?"- Jo couldn't see that the twins are in the room cause Kendall blocked the way with his body as he leaned over to Jo giving her a soft,sweet kiss.

"Want to see our babies? They're here."- As Kendall asked Jo mood lighted up even id she hadn't had any sleep since 11am yesterday morning.

"Yes, please."- Jo said excitedly. Kendall went over to the little group and took into his arms the sleeping Kenny while James held little Lily. With the little bundles in their hands, they went up to Jo.

As Jo saw her own little newborns, she got teary eye. After all the suffering problems she could finally hold them in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, they're so adorable."- Jo said in a baby voice, smiling down at the twins in her arms. Kendall is now in the bed beside Jo. The guys are around Jo's bed admiring the twins. Carlos is busy taking photos later he will post on twitter and Instagram.

"And look at Lily's nose, she looks just like you. They're perfect. I love you babe."- Kendall said planting a kiss on Jo forehead. Jo leaned against Kendall's chest, looking down at Lily. She still don't opened her eyes. Then suddenly when Jo started to talk she opened them and with big eyes looked up at her mommy.

"Kendall look she opened her eyes! I can't even imagine that I'd almost gave up on them, they're precious. I love them so much."- Jo said.

"Alright guys we have to decide who'll be the godparents."- Logan suggested.

The guys looked at Kendall and Jo waiting for their opinion.

"I think Logan and Emma would be perfect for Lily."- Kendall said with a proud smile as he looked down the little pink bound in his arm.

Jo asked, " Do you want to?"

"Of course! We'll be amazing godparents to her."- Emma said hugging Jo. Then Jo glanced over to Logan.

"It would be my pleasure guys."- Logan said with a smile.

"And what about Kendall Jr."- Carlos asked heatedly.

"Well I'm thinking maybe you and your girlfriend would be perfect for this job." - Kendall said smirking knowing Carlos will jumping up-down in happiness.

"I'm in!"- Carlos said super excitedly. He loves so much the twins and now even he became a godfather.

Carlos asked, " Can we make a group picture to the Rushers?"

"Sure."- Jo and Kendall said in union.

"And who's gonna take the picture? Huh Carlos?- Logan said smartly.

Carlos ran out of the room,with in a seconds he came back with the twins nurse.

"She'll do it."- Carlos said with a smug face to Logan.

So we all gathered around Jo's bed and smiled. The nurse took a few pictures about us.

She handed back to Carlos his phone then she told us, "Alright,the twins need a bath. Would new parents like to help me bath the babies?"- She asked with a smile looking at Jo and Kendall who were holding the twins carefully. They were so tiny and fragile.

We all let out a loud chuckle when Kendall instantly held up his hand like he would be in school and said, "I wanna help." He's going to be a great dad for the twins. He's so adorable.

"Then I'll be back in 5 with the bath water and towels after that you guys can help."- She said leaving the room.

"Seriously Kendall?"- James said trying hold back his laughter.

"What?"- Kendall asked with a confused face.

"Never mind."- James said chuckling. The nurse came back and she said she'll only watch and tell us how to shower the twins cause in a few day once we'll released we have to do all alone,without any help.

First we decided to bathe Lily. We handed over Kendall Jr. to Carlos cause he really wanted to hold him.

While he was busy with watching and cooing to Kendall Jr. we undressed slowly the tiny Lily. Since she was a new-born and she was born 3 weeks before she was only as big as our two palm together.

Once we had done with undressing out baby girl, Kendall picked her up holding her naked body to his warm chest we went over to the bath water what was in a little baby tub.

I never seen Kendall so careful and focusing on anything, like he doing it now. Very carefully he placed the smiling Lily into the warm water. Her smile faint as soon as Kendall placed her in the bathtub. Lily immediately started to cry hysterically cause she never felt water on her skin plus she was cold. After Kendall started to sing her Cover Girl she calmed down. But not passed a minute when she started again. She cried so hard that the nurse took her over and sat her up in the bath, this calmed her down, as she clanged onto the nurse arm. When she calmed down she gave back Lily to Kendall, he was scared for first but he bathed her successfully.

He finished washing her off with the wet cloth then he bundled her small body into the warm towel.

(Pretend it's Lily who's on the video wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=YPodtaRUDIs )

She stopped crying, she just whimpered. He held her close to his chest and sat down on the couch beside Logan who was holding Kendall Jr while the guys gathered around them. The guys were admiring the twins with love. They will have an amazing family and uncles.

"He's so cute."- Camille cooed.

"They're the best and cutest babies on the world." - Logan said with a big smile looking down at Kendall Jr as he reached out his hand to Logan. Logan took it and he instantly clanged onto his finger.

Then I was the next with Kendall Jr. It was funny cause he didn't cried at all, actually he enjoyed it.

Kendall just shot a smile mouthing to me " I love you babe." as I dressed Kendall Jr. up. A wide smile appeared on my tired face.

Soon as they both were bathed and they were in their diapers and dressed up, I went to lay back into the bed cause I was tired. I didn't sleep too much.

The guys stayed with the twins on the couch while the girl came over to talk with me.

"How is it feels to being a mom officially?"- Emma asked.

"It's weird a little but it's amazing. I wouldn't change a thing if I could go back in time. I just love them"- I said with a yawn.

"You're a great mom I can tell it, now we let you get some sleep. You must be very exhausted." - Camille said giving me a hug. Then Emma and Kaelyn did the same. They left me so I can get some sleep.

This is the start of our little family life. And I love it. I couldn't be any happier, I have an amazing boyfriend and two sweet newborn twin. And not to mention my friends and the guys. They are so supportive.

**_Carlos Tweet & Instagram_**

**_They did it. KendallKnight and JoTaylor had their baby._**

**_Everyone welcome their twins Lily and Kendall Jr. wwwDOTtwitpicDOTcom/ddg2mx_**

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it's late. Review your thoughts and what do you think should happen next. **


End file.
